


【锤基】419后遗症（ABO）

by aqian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 年下攻, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 年下程序猿锤×年上精英基俩人的年龄大概相差个八8岁，锤24，基32基的前男友是Fandral，俩人好了10年当然上过床，不过没标记。文里没有详细描写，不过菊洁党甚入！！！酒后乱性自行车＋标记＋怀孕暗示！不喜勿入！！！（短篇，两三章结束，就是开车＋生娃没深度）





	1. ①

**Author's Note:**

> 年下程序猿锤×年上精英基  
> 俩人的年龄大概相差个八8岁，锤24，基32  
> 基的前男友是Fandral，俩人好了10年当然上过床，不过没标记。文里没有详细描写，不过菊洁党甚入！！！  
> 酒后乱性自行车＋标记＋怀孕暗示！  
> 不喜勿入！！！  
> （短篇，两三章结束，就是开车＋生娃没深度）

【作者：浅知非】  
【LOFTER主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】  
【微博主页：<http://weibo.com/u/6356409799>】

—1—  
刚刚从学校毕业步入社会没有多久的肌肉发达头脑也不简单的IT知识青年Thor，已经有至少一周时间没有出门，而是窝在家里忙着做一套上面领导新交待下来的程序。戴着黑框眼镜蓬头垢面的程序狗，打开门刚要发牢骚是谁大半夜把自家房门砸得山响，就被迎面扑到自己怀里的邻居用额头磕得下巴生疼。  
疼得鼻子都有点儿发酸的Thor显然还没能及时反应过来现在究竟发生了什么，扑在自己怀里的邻居便用脚狠狠地踢上了房门，然后不由分说地张嘴就叼住了Thor的嘴唇，迫不及待地啃咬撕扯了起来。  
过于疯狂又缠绵的吻结束后，Thor才控制着自己被撩拨起的冲动，把依旧想要一个劲儿往自己怀中扎的邻居禁锢住，他双手捏住了对方略显单薄的肩膀，胸口起伏喘着粗气，“Loki Laufeyson先生，您这是怎么了？！为什么要喝这么多酒！”Thor很显然从对方身上闻到了不小的酒味。  
Thor口中的Loki Laufeyson是住在他隔壁的邻居，已经32岁的Loki是一家知名上市公司的高管，omega属性的他有个年长几岁交往了多年的alpha男友。三个月前，Thor刚刚研究生毕业就租住在Loki的隔壁，他看到Loki的第一眼就对他产生了莫名的好感，而且是那种alpha对omega的好感。所以刚刚步入社会的愣头青年虽然没有鼓起勇气和Loki面对面的说上几句话，却总是在暗中“捕捉”关于对方的信息。  
“你为什么不叫我亲爱的！为什么要这么对我！”Loki挣扎着让脚步凌乱的自己能够站稳，却控制不住那夺眶而出的斗大眼泪，“为什么要这么对我…你说好的会和我结婚！我们在一起已经快要十年了…你怎么可以和别人结婚…Fandral…”情绪失控的Loki一边哭一边大声地咆哮着，那张刚刚还煞白的英俊脸颊也在此时憋得通红。  
“Fandral？”Thor顿时明白了Loki醉酒的原因，因为他明确的知道Loki口中的Fandral就是对方交往了许多年的男友。所以…是因为失恋喝醉了酒，才会误认为Thor是Fandral，才会这样不依不饶，才会…不由分说地扑上来又亲又咬的吧…Thor用最快的速度梳理好了逻辑，便试图尽量用言语安抚住伤心欲绝的Loki，“听我说，Loki Laufeyson先生，我不是Fandral…我觉得您现在应该回家好好洗个澡睡上一觉。失恋其实没什么可怕的，以后还会…”  
“够了！我不想听你说这些！！！”刚刚变得平静了一些的Loki再次情绪失控起来，他用手掌狠狠地抹掉挂在脸颊与眼角的泪水，伸手一把抓住了目瞪口呆的Thor的睡衣领子，“Fandral，我知道以前是我不好。以后我会尽量不再那么强势，我也不会再为了事业不去顾及你的感受。求你再给我一次机会，我不会再拒绝你的求婚请求…我们结婚吧，Fandral。以前是我不对，我真傻…我一直努力工作其实也是为了我们将来可以过得更幸福…”Loki的声音嘶哑哽咽，他漂亮的灰绿色眼睛上不知何时不止蒙上了一层红色还多了一层薄薄的灰，像是阴霾的天空许久不见阳光一样，让人感到压抑与无尽的悲伤。  
Thor有些手忙脚乱，同时也有些尴尬。他并不知道该以怎样的身份去安抚失恋中极度悲伤的Loki，同时他也不知道被醉酒的Loki误认为是昔日的alpha男友是件好事还是件坏事。年轻的金发alpha呆呆地看着面前近乎崩溃的黑发omega，对方虽然比自己年长了七八岁，而且此时的状态又极度不佳，却依旧是那样迷人，浑身上下在不经意间散发着omega的致命魅力。他觉得自己快要疯了，如果对方再这样主动下去，没准儿自己会顺水推舟去趁人之危，做一些违背道德的事情。  
“Fandral，你为什么不说话？”Loki一脸的哀伤，他甚至有些绝望地搂紧消瘦的身体，蹲下身子尽量把自己蜷缩成一小团，眼神直楞的喃喃自语起来：“都是我不好…我不该那么任性…你等了我十年…我任性的以为你会一直等下去，可是我忘了你也会有厌烦的一天…”憔悴的omega用自己手指忻长的手掌挡住了整张脸，像是在努力控制着心中的悲伤，最终却还是忍不住呜咽出了声音。他消瘦的身体在剧烈地抖动，就那样无依无靠可怜兮兮地蹲在原地，好像随时都会失去知觉摔倒在地一样。  
“Loki…”一旁的Thor终于忍不住当起了烂好人，他小心翼翼的尝试去叫蹲在地上的黑发omega的名字，而后也静静地蹲下，伸出自己的大手去轻轻拍打对方单薄的后背，“你还有我。”  
“Fandral！”被Thor轻拍后背的Loki突然抬起了头，灰绿色的大眼睛里闪出了一丝期待的光芒，可下一秒与眼前略显木讷稚嫩的金发alpha四目相对时，那丝希望的光芒却好似顿时被熄灭了一样。Loki捂着头，使劲摇着，“你不是Fandral…Fandral怎么可能来找我…他今天结婚了，他的omega年轻又漂亮，最重要的是那个omega愿意为他付出一切。而我…”Loki用手指着自己的心口，“Loki Laufeyson！我这个自私鬼只知道想自己，根本没有顾及过他的感受！他怎么可能在新婚之夜放下自己年轻漂亮的妻子，来找我这个自私自利的老男人…”Loki说着再次泪如雨下起来。  
“Fandral不在，你还有我！Thor Odinson！”Thor觉得一刹那间，自己身上alpha的荷尔蒙飞跃到了一个分化后的顶点。向来不会主动的他，眼下竟然敢不管不顾地伸手把脆弱的Loki一把搂进自己结实温暖的怀抱，然后一气呵成亲吻起对方饱满的额头与鼻梁，“忘了Fandral吧，既然他已经选择了放弃你们的感情，去和别的omega结婚。”  
“不！”Loki享受了Thor带给自己片刻温暖的怀抱，但还是会因为对方身上陌生的信息素味道变得不安起来。他和Fandral在一起将近十年了，虽然Fandral并没有标记他，但他们曾经有无数个日日夜夜纠缠在一起…Loki早就习惯了Fandral身上alpha的信息素，而现在与他如此亲密的陌生alpha身上信息素的味道，让身为omega的他本能的感到了恐惧。“你离我远一点儿！”  
“放心，我不会伤害你。”Thor无奈地把两只手举起，努力为自己做着辩解：“如果我想伤害你，从我见到你的第一面，可能就会…我是说…”果然在自己喜欢的omega面前，本来就不善表达的年轻alpha变得更加笨嘴拙舌起来，他愣是半天都没能说出一句完整的话。  
但是事实上，就像Thor没有说完的话一样，他如果想要去伤害Loki，或许在搬到这所公寓的第一天，看到那个西装革履把自己收拾得一丝不苟精英模样的omega，那一瞬间，他的肾上腺素可能就会因为不断旺盛分泌而做出什么出格的事情。  
不过人们的感情说来也奇怪，在现在这种尴尬又无奈的一瞬间，Thor竟然很不合时宜的可以百分之百确定自己早就已经爱上了面前这个比自己年长七八岁的黑发omega。就算他们地位悬殊，就算他们甚至在今天之前根本没有说过几句完整的话，就算他知道Loki有一个交往了将近十年的alpha男友，就算Loki可能根本不知道他是谁…但是Thor可以明确的告诉自己，一见钟情的事情还是在他第一次见到Loki时就发生了。他曾经一直很纠结对Loki的感情，甚至努力想要去逃避，可现在他却突然准确无误的明白了自己的心意。  
“Loki你要干什么去？！”正当Thor还在心里默默地坚定着自己的真情实感时，他面前的Loki却试图踉跄着站起身来，不过下一秒却因为醉酒后遗症，准确无误地跌进了他的怀里。“Loki，你没事儿吧？”  
跌进Thor怀中的Loki并没有回答，而是眨着自己漂亮的灰绿色大眼睛，呆呆地看着对方半天没有说话。  
“Loki…”  
“小狼狗~”  
“什么？”  
“我说你啊…小狼狗~”Loki伸出自己修长的手指，轻轻点了点Thor的鼻尖，“年轻真好…我已经老了…”他自顾自地点头又摇头，哭了又笑了，显然是因为醉酒让平时一丝不苟的人变得有些陌生和滑稽。  
“不，你一点儿也不老！”Thor拼命地摇头，天知道他怀中的Loki比自己父母为他介绍的那些个咋咋呼呼的年轻女人还有omega要好不知道多少倍。“我喜欢成熟一点儿的。”  
Loki却摇摇头，不再说话。  
“我说的都是真的！”Thor一脸的着急，他急于想要向Loki表现出自己的真实情感，却又不知该怎样表示。  
“你会和一个老男人接吻吗？”  
“刚才已经结了啊…”Thor说完不忘补充一句，“但是我并不是在说你老。”  
Loki忍不住笑出了声，“毛儿都没长全的小屁孩儿…”  
“我已经24周岁了！”  
“24周岁…对于我来讲已经是八年前的事了…”Loki的表情再次变得有些悲伤，他回忆起8年前，就忍不住想到今天已经和别的omega结婚的Fandral。8年前…Loki还清楚的记得Fandral第一次向自己求婚…而自己当时以大家都还很年轻为由拒绝了对方…  
“你为什么总是在纠结年龄？！”Thor憋红了脸，“我喜欢你，如果你愿意，我不会比Fandral差！我会陪伴你，保护你，照顾你，永远在你身边！”  
Loki摇着头，他早就已经过了听这些不着实际的海誓山盟的懵懂年纪。尤其交往了十年的Fandral和自己提出分手以后，他就更确定不该去相信那些看似美好的诺言。  
“Loki，我真的很喜欢你…不，是爱你！”Thor壮着胆子紧了紧拥着Loki的胳膊，一脸的认真与笃定。“我爱你，Loki！”  
“那你敢和我上床吗？”沉默了片刻Loki此时像是突然一扫失恋的阴霾，脸上瞬间就多了几分狡黠。他甚至一把把搂着自己毫无防备的Thor推倒在地，长腿一迈，一下子就跨坐在了对方的身上。“我怀疑你还是个纯情小处男。”  
被Loki压在身下用手指轻点着鼻尖的Thor脸顿时烧了起来，他觉得自己现在一定脸红得不成样子，可嘴上却不肯服输地说道：“你也太小瞧我了！我上大学的时候有过一个女朋友，她是beta属性，我俩每周都要去酒店开房！”不过绝大部分时间，他俩只是搂在一起单纯的睡觉罢了…  
曾经，Thor对那档子事儿不是特别感兴趣，所以就连他的前女友兼初恋也不止一次的抱怨过他。如果不是因为Thor下面那根东西和他的人一样生得人高马大，硬起来吓人，怕是他的前女友会毫不犹豫的怀疑他是个性无能。Thor一直觉得自己大概就是传说中的性冷淡。不过当他搬到这栋公寓，遇到Loki以后，愣是就着脑海中对方西装革履的样子，撸过不知道多少次…  
“哦？是吗？”Loki扬了扬眉毛，用粉嫩的舌尖轻舔着自己薄薄的嘴唇，然后猛地一低头便再次吻住了Thor的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸起来。  
Thor的眼睛瞪得老大，他用自己海蓝色的大眼睛带着些惊讶地对上Loki那双迷惑人心的灰绿色眼睛。Thor实在是没有想到，Loki在稍稍清醒了一些以后，还会和自己再次主动接吻。  
Loki的嘴唇柔软温热，口腔中带着不小的酒精味道。酒精的苦涩加上信息素的越发甜腻，都让Thor越来越燥热难耐起来。他觉得自己脑子里那根理智的弦马上就要崩断了，因为Loki不仅仅是在故意把灵巧湿滑的舌头伸进自己的口中来回用力翻搅舔弄，坐在自己身上饱满圆润的翘臀也在有意无意地蹭弄着自己明显抬头的下体。  
就像是一颗炸弹被扔进了毫无波澜的湖中，炸出波光粼粼。就在Loki准备更加大胆地伸手去揉搓Thor包裹在内裤与外裤里那发烫变硬的一大坨的同时，就先被对方抓住了手。  
“我觉得…我们不应该…”面对Loki湿漉漉的灰绿色鹿眼，Thor顿时又开始结巴了起来。说真的，虽然他身边不乏抛出橄榄枝的追求者，且男性omega不算少数，但Loki对他来讲却非常不一样。对Thor来讲，Loki是完美无缺又带着致命吸引力的，他根本无法把对方当做普通人那样去面对。而且对方那双漂亮的大眼睛也好似随时都会把自己吸进去，就算是落寞地下垂眼睑也是那样的让人欲罢不能。  
“果然…是因为我老了…”Loki叹着气摇头，伸手就轻轻推开自己面前手足无措的Thor，“给我个面子怎么样？就当今晚什么都没发生过…”他说着继续轻轻叹气，而后努力扶着身旁的沙发准备站起来，“我回去了。”  
“你就这么回去？！”Thor伸手环住了Loki的细腰，把对方一把再次搂进自己的怀里，“我觉得你一个人…照顾不好自己…我是说…”  
“嗯？”Loki眨眨自己细密的长翘睫毛，安静地看着Thor，不再做出任何回应。  
“我…”  
“你？”  
“我想说…我…”Thor尴尬地吞咽着唾液，天知道他想Loki想得快要发疯了。  
“再接个吻怎么样？”显然，比Thor年长几岁的Loki在吻技上高明太多。他很快就用自己柔软消瘦的身体慢慢贴上了对方健壮的胸膛，然后一点点把略显青涩的对方再次压到了自己身下。“感觉怎么样？”  
“什么…”Thor觉得自己的脸一定已经红得不成样子了。  
“和我接吻的感觉，怎么样？”  
“很…很好…”Thor瞪大眼睛继续吞咽着分泌旺盛的唾液，倒也是可爱。  
“那么…”Loki的嘴脸勾起一丝得意的笑容，他没等Thor继续说点儿什么，便开始自顾自地脱起了包裹着自己完美身材的笔挺西装。  
Thor就这样呆呆地看着Loki在自己面前一件件脱掉身上蔽体的衣物然后露出精瘦优美的赤裸身体。这让他一时间竟然忘了回避…这是Thor第一次这样近距离观察Loki美好的赤裸肉体，也是第一次这样躁动又直白的开始渴望起男性omega的身体。  
“你没有和omega做过对吗？”Loki凑到Thor的耳畔，用牙齿轻轻咬了咬对方的耳垂，然后伸出粉嫩灵巧的舌尖舔弄起对方满是胡茬儿的脸颊。“如果你愿意，今晚我就是你的omega。”  
被Loki直逼到浑身僵硬无法动弹的Thor，除了不知所措，更多的其实是纠结与难耐。对于面前这个带着酒气面色潮红的omega，自己意淫了不知道多少个日日夜夜，所有的春梦对象全都是他…然而现在这个被自己当做春梦对象的omega就这样赤裸着身体紧贴在自己身边时，他倒是又有些不知该如何回应相处了。  
“Loki…”Thor结实的胸膛在粗重的喘息下猛烈的上下起伏。此时此刻，他就像是任人宰割的羔羊一般，而Loki就是那个手握尖刀的屠夫…Thor竟然从Loki的眼中看到了omega对alpha的征服欲。还有比这更疯狂的事儿吗？  
不过Loki并没有因为Thor的浑身僵硬不安放弃自己的行动。他用自己那双修长漂的手按在对方的双腿之间，隔着棉质的睡裤也能感受到对方的灼热温度。Loki目不转睛地看着面前燥热的Thor的一举一动，柔软忻长的手则不断把玩着对方涨大的生殖器。“它又大又硬，还很烫手。”说着，Loki就伸手开始去解Thor的睡裤带子。  
“Loki…这样…这样不好吧…”Thor似乎还想用自己仅剩的一点点理智去劝阻试图解开自己睡裤带子的Loki停手。“额…”然而，他显然是慢了一拍，Loki温热潮湿的口腔已经包裹住了他不容小觑的生殖器，并且卖力的吞吐了起来。“Loki…”  
“真的好大。”Loki收缩着自己的口腔内壁，上下来回吞吐了Thor的大家伙片刻，终于因为被对方涨大的前段蘑菇头顶到了嗓子眼儿忍不住想要干呕，才肯暂时停下口中的动作。“我竟然不能吞掉这一整根。”Loki一边说一边用柔软的双手轻轻抚摸着Thor这根青筋盘绕于柱身，在空气中微微抖动的大家伙，就像是在抚摸一只可爱的小动物一样，不一会儿便开始力道恰到好处地揉搓了起来。“不知道被这根大家伙操，会是什么感觉。”他觉得自己的后穴正因此在源源不断地溢出大量透明的起润滑作用的肠液，甚至连身下都出现了一小片明显的水渍。  
Thor被Loki说得有些不好意思，可被那双柔软修长的手来回揉搓之后，他只感觉小腹一阵阵紧绷，而后自己的生殖器也在慢慢胀到更大。这是他从来没有过的感受。曾经和beta属性的前女友在一起时，无论对方怎样诱惑挑逗，Thor前端这根尺寸庞大的肉棒也只是敷衍的硬一下罢了。“嘶…Loki！”  
正当Thor在分心之时，Loki早就再次张嘴含住了他的大家伙，并且这次更加带着些技巧的用灵活的舌尖舔弄起蘑菇形状顶端的小洞。就像是在品味一道不可多得的美味，Loki把Thor的生殖器捧在手心里来回舔弄，脸上则是一副痴迷陶醉甚至是淫荡的模样。  
“Loki…”Thor被Loki舔得下体胀痛难耐，他本就低沉的嗓音此时也显得很是嘶哑。最后的心理防线已经在这时溃不成堤，没有一丁点儿理智尚存的Thor终于爆发出了内心深处最本能的欲望。他就像只正在发情的野兽，回应又带着强烈占有欲地一把捏住了Loki尖尖的下巴，拔出被对方含在口中努力吞吐的生殖器，让对方来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下，然后再狠狠地亲吻上那诱人的红唇，让两唇近乎疯狂的纠缠在一起。  
Loki很是受用的随着Thor的霸道动作回应着，甚至尽量软下自己本就柔软的身体，让搂紧自己的alpha可以更加尽可能地在自己消瘦的身体上来回摸索试探。不过omega明显不仅仅是希望被Thor这样紧紧搂在怀中亲吻，所以当两人因为疯狂的热吻变得呼吸不畅后，Loki便伸手推开了依旧希望紧贴在自己赤裸身体上的对方，脸上则换上一副难以捉摸的表情。  
“Loki，你…”Thor以为Loki生气了，刚刚才激发出的气势顿时被浇灭了不少。发情中的野兽在一瞬间似是变成了一只做错事的乖狗狗，耷拉着脑袋又是一副不知所措的可怜模样。“对不起…我刚才不该…”  
“你觉得，作为一个正常的alpha，尤其下面还长了这么一个大家伙，面对着脱得精光的omega，只有接吻这么简单？”Loki一副趾高气昂的样子，他双手环于胸前，眉心拧成一个疙瘩。  
“可是，我…”  
“真扫兴！看来我还是应该去外面找找有没有愿意收留我一晚的alpha。”  
眼见嘴中还带着浓重酒气的Loki扭动着自己一丝不挂的身体再次试图起身，Thor终于按捺不住地伸出双手紧紧捏住对方的两侧腰线，就着这个动作几乎是一把把对方举了起来，而后直接让那个饱满圆润的翘臀抵上自己比刚刚还要硬得发烫的肉柱。  
“怎么，又想半途而废？”Loki一脸的轻视，虽然他已经明显感觉到了Thor抵在自己两股之间的滚烫生殖器。“你，啊~嗯…”  
Thor并没有在意Loki的嘲讽？而是把头埋在对方的胸前，贪婪地吮吸着对方敏感的乳头。男性omega只有孕晚期和哺乳期，胸部才会隆起两团软肉，以便哺乳他们与自己的alpha的后代。不过就算现在的Loki胸前平坦，且因为身材消瘦显得有些单薄，Thor依旧觉得这两颗被自己来回含在口中舔弄的粉红色乳头，比曾经beta属性女友丰满的胸脯要诱人得多。  
Loki被Thor舔得浑身起了一层明显的麻粟，整个人都因为对方的卖力吮吸轻轻颤抖起来。“嗯…”  
“是不是很舒服？”Thor说着还不忘再狠狠吸上一口，“Loki？”  
“嗯…好…好舒服…”处在醉酒状态的Loki早就没有了平日的理智和一丝不苟，他咬着嘴唇呜咽着，舒服得不能自抑。“啊…”  
“如果我现在插到这里，然后在你的内腔里成结射精，让你怀上我的孩子，这里就会为了哺乳变大。”Thor有些兴奋，抵在Loki股缝之间的大家伙也在突突的跳动，“想想我就…”  
“就什么？”Loki搂着Thor的脖子，微微眯起双眼，而后张嘴轻轻咬上对方挺直的鼻梁。“啊~你…”他并没有想到对方会像现在这样毫无预告的把整根粗壮的大家伙直矗矗地插进了自己的后穴。“哈…慢…慢一点儿…”刚刚还在极力诱惑着Thor的Loki此时就像被钉在砧板上的鱼，难耐地想要迅速逃离对方的束缚。“啊~”  
“我实在控制不住想操你这个小妖精了。”Thor还尝试和Loki说起了“狠话”。对于omega天生带着强烈征服欲和压制气息的alpha，就算没有任何经验，在一场性爱过程中也能很快变得得心应手，Thor当然也不会例外。尤其在他粗长的生殖器的操弄下，Loki淫液横流的肉穴很快就适应了过来。肉穴包裹着肉棒，alpha快速且有规律的抽插深入让omega乖乖地被压在身下不能动弹。Thor就此摆脱掉刚刚一直处于下风的劣势，对Loki的身体有了初步了解的他很快变得更加大胆起来。  
“慢点儿…哈…啊…”Loki的两条长腿这时被Thor一把抬起夹在劲瘦的腰部两侧。没有什么支撑点的Loki被深埋在体内的肉柱顶得呼吸困难，想要挣扎寻求变换位置，却发现自己已经被这个年轻的alpha死死地钉在了身下。“慢点儿…太大了…”Loki的身体就像化骨一样的瘫软，然而Thor非但没有停下猛烈的“进攻”，更是再次把那颗毛绒绒的脑袋深埋在他的胸前，吮吸起那对充血的粉红乳头。“你…哈…”Loki的乳头被Thor吃在嘴里，后穴又吞吐着对方的大家伙，双重的快感很快让他达到了从未达到过的高度。本能地抱住依旧深埋自己胸前的脑袋，Thor心领神会地更加卖力吮吸起来。“啊…”  
“你里面，真的又紧又热。让我感觉，你好像很久没有和Fan…”Thor有些兴奋过了头，所以口无遮拦的差点儿说出刺痛Loki内心的名字。虽然他还算及时的收了声，可还是看到了身下迎合着自己的Loki眼角溢出了大颗大颗的泪珠。“对不起，Loki。对不起！”alpha再一次不知该怎么安抚身下红着眼睛抽泣的omega了。  
Loki摇摇头，用胳膊挡住自己流泪的一双鹿眼，暴露在外的薄唇也紧紧抿在一起，不肯再发出任何声响。他与Fandral虽然交往了十年，不过终究没有逃过可怕的“七年之痒”。自从三年前Fandral的结婚请求再次被Loki拒绝后，他们的关系变得越来越疏远，最后Fandral也搬出了他们同居的公寓另找住处，不肯在回来。从那时开始，Loki就只能孤独的靠着抑制剂来度过一个个难挨的发情期。所以，他当然可以又紧又热…一个32周岁的omega没有alpha的安抚亲热，过得就是这样可怜。他不是在怨恨Fandral，而是在可怜自己。  
“Loki，对不起…”Thor下面的动作因为Loki的眼泪放缓了速度，甚至随时都有停下来的可能。他想伸手擦干对方脸上的泪珠，伸出的手却僵硬在半空中。“忘了他，和我在一起。”alpha用力伸手拦腰抱起了在自己身下小声抽泣的omega，胳膊上结实饱满的肱二头肌鼓胀得厉害。“你和他没有缘分，因为老天还为你安排了我。”Thor身为典型的理工男，本就不善于表达，这时却为了讨Loki的欢心，开始硬着头皮说一些肉麻兮兮的烂俗情话。  
不过事情的发展似乎总是事与愿违的，Loki的大脑一片空白，就算Thor的情话再撩拨人心他也很难听进去。因为就在一瞬间，对方那根粗长的大家伙因为变换体位的原因更加深入自己的体内，甚至直接捅到了自己那层遮挡在内腔前的敏感软肉。“啊！”Thor胀大的蘑菇头顶得那层软肉稍稍开了一条缝，Loki的身体用敏感的剧烈抖动回应起来。  
Thor看着身下再次变得眼神迷离脸色潮红的Loki，对方雪白的身体已经涂上了一层又一层情欲的粉红。“对不起，弄疼你了吧？可是…”Thor吞咽着口中的唾液，还是忍不住再次使劲往里捅了一下。  
“啊！”Loki挣扎着自己虚软的身体，从未被碰触到的遮蔽着内腔口的软肉却被Thor捅得越来越开。“那里…不行…”  
“可是你明明喜欢得要命。”Thor喘着粗气抬起头，露出自己英俊的脸颊，他想要张嘴亲吻住Loki的薄唇，却被对方别扭地扭开了头。“Loki…”  
“说了不行。”Loki小声地反抗，却把整个身体都靠在了Thor的身上，整个尖尖的下巴也搭在了对方宽厚的肩头。  
Thor眯着眼睛，用鼻尖轻轻蹭过Loki染满了情欲粉红的脸蛋，只用一只大手便把对方整个人架了起来，然后亲昵似一只人型大金毛一般，轻轻蹭起了对方滚烫发胀的脖颈腺体。“可是它们都告诉我，你现在非常需要我。”Thor一边说着一边用腾出的一只手狠狠地揉搓起了Loki饱满的臀肉。  
“嗯…你…”被揉搓着翘臀的Loki，因为身体的晃动，敏感的肉穴吃进了更多Thor深埋在内的肉柱，整个人就开始更加剧烈地颤抖起来，让这本就欲罢不能的操弄变成了一个死循环。他断断续续地喘着粗气，又忍不住让暧昧淫荡的呻吟溢出牙关，Thor在这时又是变本加厉的在他的身上一阵不安分地四下摸索。已经浑身湿透的Loki只得扭动起自己柔软的身体，他知道自己这是对Thor这个愣头青发情了，而且是那种一般抑制剂都无法控制的情欲。  
“你都湿成这样了…”不等Loki做出任何回应，Thor便捏住对方的腰身，再次使劲一挺，把自己肿胀的生殖器狠狠地捅入了对方肉穴的深处。那湿软滚烫的穴肉绞得他差点儿“缴械投降”，席卷而来的快感更是让他忍不住吼出了声。此时此刻，被压在alpha身下的omega就像一个没有生命力的布娃娃，只能任他摆布索取。从没享受过如此酣畅快感的alpha一个用力抬手，夹起了身下的omega，然后就是更加变本加厉的疯狂深入。  
Loki只觉得自己两眼一抹黑，差点儿因为Thor在的肉柱在自己的肉穴里高速深入的撞击再次背过气去。年轻的alpha在自己体内肆意地“攻城略地”，竟让他有了些年轻了不少的感觉。不过这样疯狂的性爱体验，就算在他同是二十多岁时也不曾体验过，现在人到中年却这样放纵，让他被顶得尖叫的同时，鼻尖倒是发起了酸，眼眶再次红了不少。  
年轻的Thor是第一次尝到甜头，初次品尝omega甜蜜诱人的身体，本来分分秒秒都沉浸在欲望之中无法自拔的发情期野兽，看到被自己死死钉在身下无法动弹的Loki又一次哭红了鼻尖和眼眶，顿时又开始有些责怪起自己的鲁莽粗暴。  
“Loki，对不起，我把你弄疼了对吗？”Thor觉得自己从来都是个说到做到的男子汉，所以既然刚刚还信誓旦旦地说着要照顾Loki一辈子，现在却把他弄哭了显然不是一个合格的alpha该对自己的omega做的事情。“不哭不哭，我轻一点儿，不进内腔，好不好？”他就像在哄孩子一样，把哭泣的Loki抱在怀中亲吻着对方脸上未干的泪珠，又忍不住去轻轻亲吻那张因为委屈抿紧的薄唇。“那我退出来吧，Loki你稍微放松一点儿，你这样夹着我，我很难…”Thor粗大的肉柱被Loki的肉穴死死地绞着，他尝试着抽出自己的大家伙，却被夹得倒吸起了凉气。“Loki…你…放松一点儿…”  
“你不要我了吗？”Loki用自己灰绿色的大眼睛可怜兮兮地抬头看着搂紧自己憋红了脸的Thor，大颗的眼泪再次不受控制地掉了下来。“我就这么招人讨厌吗？”  
看到再次掉起眼泪的Loki，Thor当然是心疼不已的。他虽然才搬来没有多久，且和Loki相处时间少之又少，但是他却对这个omega属性的精英早就有所耳闻。毕竟是上过媒体新闻被授予过政府优秀青年奖章的精英，虽然是omega，却在外人看来一直是一个独立又坚强的优秀人才。Loki似乎很少在外人面前表达自己的内心世界，肆无忌惮地哭泣就更不会发生。但是今天，Thor却接连看到他的落寞和颓废，以及悲伤委屈的泪水。  
Thor想到这些，更是心疼怀中抽泣的Loki。对方单薄消瘦的身体因着本能试图蜷缩起来，看起来孤独又无助。不过alpha并没有给omega这样的机会，而是一只手搂上对方的细腰，另一只手则温柔地搂住对方的脖颈，让对方的整个脑袋都靠上自己的肩膀。“Loki，想哭就哭，我在这儿，我会一直陪着你。”Thor说完温柔地吻了吻Loki发烫的耳垂，像是拥抱着一个婴儿一般抚摸着对方的后脑勺。“还有，我不会不要你，我会一直陪着你。我说了，就会做到。”  
Loki被Thor搂在怀里亲吻抚摸，很快就放松了自己紧绷的身体，心情也好了不少。他把头埋在对方温暖的怀中，伸出双手便也搂紧了对方的腰背算是在回应刚才那个暧昧又温柔的拥吻。  
“所以…我们现在还要继续吗？”Thor微微动了动胯下，他明显感觉到Loki的身体随之抖动了一下。  
虽然Loki并没有说话，但此时的他正死死地搂紧Thor的腰不舍得分开，Thor便知道他是需要自己的。  
“嗯…哈…”舒展开身体的Loki因为Thor的再次抽动忍不住呻吟出声，他被对方托住了肉肉的屁股来回上下抖动，敏感的肉穴再次兴奋地迎合了起来。“慢…慢点儿…啊~”Loki有些动情地扬着自己漂亮的天鹅颈，喉头滚动，Thor热情似火的吻便一个个落在上面。“哈…哈…”  
“Loki，我好爱你。”  
“再…再快一点儿…哈…哈…啊~”Loki双臂搂紧了Thor的头，刚刚还让对方慢一点儿的身体却在这时被全部打开，希望吃进更多对方粗大生殖器的肉穴也被撑到了极致。“呜…好大…啊…好…满…哈~”他甚至开始自顾自地扭动起了柔软纤细的腰肢，整个人都过分投入在一场近乎疯狂的性爱里无法自拔。  
怀中香软劲瘦的omega忘情的回应着，这让alpha的眼睛慢慢变成了似野兽一般的猩红色。Thor舔舐着Loki发烫的耳尖与耳垂，声音嘶哑低沉且富有alpha特有的雄性魅力，“Loki，我爱你…你是我的…”  
“嗯…哈…我是…我是你的…嗯…”Loki这次并没有抗拒，他像一条蛇缠绕在Thor的身上，回应着对方霸道的索取。  
Thor在这时把自己粗长的肉柱整根拔出，却不等后穴瞬间空虚不已的Loki来得及发出不满，就再次用力猛地整根插进了那来回剧烈收缩的肉穴，并且握住对方的腰线开始更加疯狂地快速抽动起来。  
“慢…慢点儿…”omega的体力终归比不上天生就比他们身材结实庞大许多的alpha。Loki被Thor操得就像断了线的风筝一样，随着对方挺腰的动作来回颤抖，口中也溢出了大量来不及吞咽的唾液。“哈…哈…”他觉得自己像是被Thor死死地嵌住了一样动弹不得。  
Thor却并没有理会呜咽求饶的Loki，而是一边继续疯狂的在对方肉穴中搅动抽插自己的肉柱，一边用带着胡茬儿的下巴蹭起了对方越发肿胀的脖颈腺体，甚至伸出舌头去轻轻舔弄。  
“啊…啊…不…”在Thor反复的疯狂抽插下，Loki忍不住再次抽泣起来，不过这次确实因为兴奋过了头才流起了眼泪。从后穴传来强烈的麻痹感，让他浑身开始止不住的痉挛。自后穴到尾椎又传遍四肢百骸的快感，像是潮水一般，不受控制的席卷而来。“啊…哈…”此时的Loki已经开始完全失控，本来低沉磁性的声音在一瞬间爆发变得高亢尖锐。Thor也在这时进入了他从未被进入过的内腔，整根粗长的肉柱填满那敏感娇嫩的地方反复碾压。Loki丢了魂儿一样用力的把手指陷入Thor肌肉饱满的后背，omega的天性与本能让他不得不调整自己的体位，去接受眼前的alpha更多的进入自己能够生育后代的内腔。  
从没有和omega发生过性爱的Thor并不知道，此时的Loki变换的姿势就是alpha最容易标记omega使他们受孕的体位。年轻的alpha只是凭着天性顺着omega的姿势更加用力地操弄那可怜的后穴与内腔。  
“哈…哈…”Loki红着眼睛看着在自己身上努力“耕耘”的Thor一脸严肃，抽泣与呻吟声也变得一声高过一声。“不行…我要死了…”他感觉自己的小腹就像是马上要被对方的大家伙捅破了一样。  
“别瞎说。”Thor忍不住低头给了Loki一个缠绵热情的湿吻，“我不要你死，我要和你结婚，然后让你给我生几个像你一样可爱的小宝宝。”  
“你…哈啊~”Loki想要反驳，可Thor突然变换的姿势却让他没有力气去浪费口舌。“慢点儿…哈…哈…啊~”  
大量的精液在这时射入了Loki敏感的内腔，Thor一手把Loki的长腿掰得更开，一手在对方发烫的身上来回抚摸。alpha巨大又坚固的结此时也顺利地在omega的内腔中撑开。得到大满足的Thor我在这时毫不犹豫地咬破Loki脖颈的腺体，来完成alpha对自己omega的完全标记。一切的躁动在这一刻归于了片刻的宁静。  
“哈…哈…”Loki因为体力透支得厉害，还在大口大口的努力喘息着。这样酣畅淋漓到疯狂的性爱经历，他活了三十多岁也是第一次体验到，而被Thor巨大的结与大量精液撑得小腹隐隐胀痛的他也在这时显得异常无助。  
“Loki，你怎么了？是不是不舒服？”Thor发现了Loki变得有些难看的脸色，赶忙想要变换姿势凑近对方。  
“啊…你别…”可alpha在omega内腔成结的时间却很是漫长，他们在这段时间如果要强行分开只会伤害到被标记的omega脆弱的内腔。Loki吃疼地皱起了眉头，眼角还挂着未干的泪珠，“你这样让我好疼…”  
“对不起，对不起。”Thor不敢再乱动，只能搂着怀中的Loki轻轻摩擦着对方单薄的后背。“Loki，我们结婚怎么样？我听说omega第一次被标记很大的可能性，会怀孕。”Thor说完伸出自己略带薄茧的大手，小心翼翼的轻轻抚摸起Loki被自己的精液撑起微微弧度的小腹，像是里面已经有了一个成型的胎儿一般。  
“嗯…”Loki却因为体力的极度透支在不知不觉中昏睡了过去。  
“Loki，我知道我配不上你。可是你能不能给我个机会？我会努力工作好好赚钱。我会用最快的速度跟上你的脚步…别因为我比你小几岁，就拒绝我好不好？”Thor知道自己怀中的Loki已经睡着根本听不见他这一连串土掉渣的表白，不过他还是急于想要把自己内心的真实想法全部说出来。“忘了Fandral，好不好？”  
就算你现在一时忘不了Fandral，我也会尽可能给你最好的。我坚信有一天，会完完全全代替Fandral的位置，让你愿意无条件的站在我身边。  
Thor安静地看着自己怀中紧闭双眼脸色依旧潮红的Loki熟睡的脸颊，忍不住低头轻吻住对方薄唇。

【未完待续】


	2. ②

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孕期描写，有明显孕肚描写！  
> 有详细孕期自行车描写（很辣鸡…）  
> 不喜勿入！！！

【作者：浅知非】  
【LOFTER主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】  
【微博主页：<http://weibo.com/u/6356409799>】

—2—

“你是饿死鬼投胎吗？”Loki的大学学长兼好友Charles抱着他和自己的alpha刚刚满月没多久的第二个儿子，坐在自家餐桌的对面，看着这个似乎是因为工作繁忙到忘记吃饭又瘦了不少的omega，一边吐槽一边有点儿心疼的皱起了眉头。“你慢点儿吃，没人和你抢，不够的话，一会儿Erik下班回来我再让他带点儿你爱吃的菜。”

一直埋头吃得忘我的Loki抬起头，露出自己微微冒汗的额头，把最后一口披萨塞进嘴里，好像仓鼠一样。他使劲咽下嘴里的披萨，有些不好意思地摇头，“算了吧，我已经打扰你一下午了。我觉得晚上我要是还赖在这里吃晚饭，你的alpha光是用眼神儿就能杀死我。”Loki说完伸手摸摸自己填饱后突出的肚子，忍不住就打了个嗝儿。“David好像要醒了。”Loki看着Charles怀中蜷缩着小手的次子眼皮微微颤动，虽然没有养过孩子也知道这是一个小宝宝马上要醒来的前兆。

Charles低头看向怀中次子时，他已经睁开了那双漂亮的大眼睛，委屈巴巴地看着自己的omega父亲。“乖，现在就喂你。”Charles一边说一边抱着David就往一旁的卧室走，“你在这儿稍微坐一会儿，我喂完他就回来。”

“就在这儿喂不就得了，你瞧把David急得，他已经快哭了。”Loki的话音刚落，在Charles怀中的David真的就开始撇着小嘴吭哧吭哧的准备开哭了。“我也是omega，喂奶而已，你到底在害什么羞。”

“有本事等你有了孩子，坦胸漏乳毫不避讳的在别人面前喂奶再来教训我吧！”Charles嘴上虽然这么说，但是看到怀中因为饥饿而哭闹起来的次子，再看看一旁咬着细管一脸无辜到耸肩的Loki，只能妥协地解开自己的睡衣扣子，露出若隐若现的白软胸部。

而刚刚还在哭闹不止的David也瞬间止住了哭泣，用自己软乎乎的小嘴巴毫不犹豫地含住了Charles处于哺乳期的粉红色乳头，大口大口地吮吸了起来。

Charles被吮吸得一边皱着眉头，一边又耐着性子温柔地哄着怀中吃奶的次子。在David吃饱终于肯舍得放过他可怜的乳头时，嘴里还打了一个不小的奶嗝儿。“你可真是我的小冤家！”Charles无奈地摇摇头，这次索性把再次睡着的David放到了一旁的摇篮里，然后穿好衣服，才走回发呆的Loki面前。“你在想什么？”

“没有…我就是在好奇…拿这里给婴儿喂奶是种什么感觉。”Loki好奇地盯着Charles微微鼓胀的胸部看去。男性omega只有孕晚期和哺乳期为了哺育自己与alpha的后代胸前才会凸起这两团软肉。Loki自然是没有经历过，所以他显得非常好奇。

“等你有了孩子就知道了！”Charles不耐烦地想要尽快斩断Loki想入非非的脑洞，这时身旁摇篮里的David却突然再次醒来。“看来是尿了！”

依旧咬着吸管坐在餐桌前看着不远处给David换着纸尿裤，忙前忙后的Charles的Loki，终于因为无聊站起了身，走到了Charles面前，“让我抱抱David怎么样？”

“你？你不是最不喜欢小孩子的吗？”Charles抱着刚刚换好纸尿裤含着自己拇指吮吸的David，一脸的不可思议。当年他的大儿子Pietro还小的时候，Loki甚至不敢来他家。原因竟然是害怕和一个刚刚满月的小崽子有任何的接触，不论肢体还是眼神。。

“就是好奇…这么软绵绵的一小坨，怎么能让你喂得那么大…Pietro现在竟然已经快要4岁了，简直不可思议…”Loki身为一个已经32周岁的omega，还没有生育过自己的孩子，这让他显得甚至比一般二十出头没有生育过的omega，对孩子更加的好奇。

“那你小心点儿，他现在还很软，你要托着他的头和小屁股，这样才不会让他的脊椎变弯。”Charles一边说一边小心翼翼地把怀中的David放到了Loki的怀里。

Loki抱着刚刚满月的David，手法和表情都显得有些笨拙和搞笑。但这或许是omega与生俱来的天性作祟，从没有生育过也没有照顾过小婴儿的Loki，却很快可以游刃有余地抱着David，甚至为他轻声唱起了儿歌。“Charles，你快看你家David，好像很喜欢我~要不把他送给我当儿子得了，你和Erik再生就行了。”

“你以为生孩子和吃饭一样容易？”Charles翻了个白眼，光是孕初期吐得稀里哗啦让他不得不提前向学院递申请休假就够受的。“其它我也不说了，我生这个小混蛋，阵痛了足足二十几个小时，Erik那个王八蛋什么都帮不上忙，Pietro还让他照顾得生了一场大病…我躺在产床上一边惦记Pietro一边疼得想杀人，这种感觉你还是自己试试比较好。”

“啧…”Loki还没来得及开口，怀中的David就突然放下了自己含在嘴中的拇指，张开小嘴就开始在Loki的怀中试探了起来。“喂！Charles！你家小鬼把我当成你了！怎么刚吃完又开始…”Loki的脸红得不成样子，怀中的David竟然隔着衬衫布料吮吸起了他的乳头。“你赶紧把他抱走啊，这小子力气好大…”

Charles却皱着眉头不动声色，只是静静地看着自己的次子在好友Loki怀中隔着布料使劲吮吸着他的乳头。不过很显然，因为David什么都没有吃到，而且隔着布料的感觉他非常不喜欢，所以没多久就松开小嘴哇哇大哭了起来。Charles这时才赶忙从Loki怀中接过了哭得伤心的David，无奈地再次解开睡衣扣子，把David的小嘴冲着自己翘起的粉红色乳头凑了过去。

David总归是个才刚刚满月没多久的小婴儿，他吃到了omega父亲的乳头，小手软软地放在另一侧胸前，没一会儿就又安心地闭上眼睛睡了过去。不过这次睡着时，他嘴里还舍不得松开Charles的乳头。

“Loki…”

“嗯？你不用替你儿子跟我说对不起。”

“不，也许你还要谢谢David。”Charles说完顿了顿，表情有些复杂，“你和Fandral…真的分手了？”

“你又提他干什么！是不是还嫌我不够惨？！”Loki真的有些生气了，他心想Charles明知道自己和Fandral已经结束了，况且Fandral已经结婚了，自己又好不容易努力平复了心情准备重新振作起来，可自己最好的朋友竟然现在又要提Fandral来搅动自己内心的波澜…“Charles，你再提他，我真的会和你翻脸！”

“不，我不是那个意思…抱歉Loki。你知道我并没有恶意。我只是…只是…”Charles欲言又止，一副心事重重的样子。

“你到底想说什么？”

“你有没有别的alpha在交往？我是说…是说…”Charles咽了咽口中的唾液，小心翼翼地继续说道：“或者419之类的…”

419…Loki的脑海里突然就闪现出两个多月前和自家邻居那荒唐的一晚。就连第二天早晨醒来，那个像人型大金毛一样的年轻alpha，不容小觑的生殖器还插在自己的内腔里不舍得出来…想到这里，Loki的表情慢慢僵硬了不少。“我…”

“我和你明说了吧，Loki。以我生育过两个孩子的经验来看，我怀疑你怀孕了。”Charles看看Loki，一脸的担忧，“一般情况下，婴儿只对特定时期的omega有兴趣。David或许是闻到了你身上的一些味道，所以才想要去…而且你最近食欲大增，而且总是嗜睡不是吗？”光是食欲大增和嗜睡这两点，就已经很有可能是怀孕的征兆。

“我？身上味道？！”Loki慌忙架着手臂在自己身上使劲闻了起来，除了自己身上的味道，他根本闻不出来其它别的味道。因为自从那个金发愣头青标记了他以后，他一直都在用信息素净化剂来隐藏只属于Thor的味道。难道净化剂失效了？Charles闻到了他身上信息素味道的变化？！

“Loki，你必须告诉我实情！你真的可能是怀孕了！所以才懒洋洋的，吃得又多却不长肉，而且David还想亲近你。”Charles一脸的严肃认真，看上去并不像是在开玩笑，“卫生间里有我用剩下的验孕棒，我希望你去验一下。”

“我…”Loki听到Charles这么说，心里犹如晴天霹雳。上次和Thor来了场疯狂的419以后，他因为宿醉的影响根本没有做事后紧急避孕，而且一直想去医院清除标记的计划也因为工作繁忙被抛到了脑后。一直认为自己常年使用抑制剂，而且存在着只有一晚而已怎么可能一发就中的侥幸心理的Loki，突然就慌了手脚。他愣在原地半天，回想着最近自己的反常举动，突然就抿紧嘴唇迈开那双长腿，直接冲进了Charles家的卫生间。

大概过了十多分钟，在Charles的催促下，Loki才手足无措的从洗手间里拿着几根验孕棒走了出来。

眼尖的Charles当然一眼就看见了几根验孕棒上的结果，毫无例外全部是两条杠。“Loki，你怀孕了…”

“我…我…”Loki从手足无措变成了惊慌，他不敢相信的用光了Charles在卫生间剩下的五六根验孕棒，得到的都是“怀孕”的结果。此时此刻的Loki有些崩溃，他一时不知该如何是好。

“Loki，你先别慌，也有可能是验孕棒的结果有问题。这玩意儿的准确率只有85％到95％，还是去医院确…”

“85％到95％还不够吗？我用光了你所有的验孕棒！”Loki的脸憋得通红，他现在整个人都是懵的，不知道该怎么办才好。

“Loki，孩子的爸爸你知道是谁吗？我是说…”

“我知道。”Loki手里握紧了验孕棒，好像要把它们捏碎了一样，“Charles，这件事千万不要和别人提起，Erik也不行！我先走了！”

“你要去哪儿？！”

“去找…”Loki苦笑着看了看手里的一把验孕棒，“我得去做个了断。”

“Loki！Loki！”

然而不管Charles怎么阻止Loki，情绪激动的Loki早就冲出了家门，头也不回的开车扬长而去。

其实一路上Loki的心情异常复杂。自从上次和Thor来了一场荒唐的419后，他便故意躲避Thor，连家都不怎么回了。就在最近，Loki更是决定把自己住的好好的黄金地段的公寓以低廉的价格卖掉，为的也是彻底和Thor划清界限，做到从此以后再无任何瓜葛。

然而刚刚几支验孕棒上的两条红线彻底打乱了Loki原本的计划。自己究竟该怎么和Thor说起这件事，这个意外到来的孩子又该不该留下，都让Loki觉得像是又一块千斤巨石压在胸口一般，似乎就连呼吸都变得异常困难起来。

时间就这样一分一秒的过去了，公寓的底下停车场内，坐在车里手握方向盘的Loki却并没有想要下车上楼的想法一般，随后更是疲惫地趴到了方向盘上一动不动。此时的他矛盾极了，他并不知道该怎么处理自己和Thor之间越来越纠缠不清的关系。

“Sif，谢谢你今天请我吃饭看电影，我想有时间可以回请你一次。”一辆红色的敞篷跑车在地下停车场停住，穿着一身灰白色运动服的Thor从这辆跑车上下来，低头和驾驶座上年轻漂亮的女孩有说有笑。

“这么说，你今天不准备请我上楼，去你家坐坐了？”名叫Sif的女孩甩甩她黑色的高马尾，做出一个俏皮的遗憾表情，“你还真是像以前一样绝情呢，Thor哥哥~”

“Sif，你这个丫头片子，怎么不去当演员。”Thor被Sif故作悲伤的表情逗得哈哈大笑，他一手插在裤兜儿，一手拍了拍车门，“已经太晚了，快回家吧。下回我肯定会请你吃饭的，放心。”

“好吧，这可是你说的！”Sif说完勾勾手指，等Thor凑过去，她便快速在他的脸颊上狠狠地亲了一口，然后快速后退调转车头，迅速地消失在停车场出口。

“这个鬼丫头…”起初有些茫然的Thor站在原地发了好长时间的呆，等了不少时间才4反应过来。一脸无奈地他嘴角勾起一丝笑意，可刚一回头，笑容便凝固在了脸上。

Loki不知何时站到Thor身后，而那张面无表情的英俊脸庞，则和Thor的笑容形成了鲜明的对比。

“Loki！”Thor缓过了神，看到许久不见的Loki出现在自己面前，整个人都变得兴奋了起来。他快速走到Loki的面前，甚至想要张开双臂给对方一个大大的拥抱。只不过当Thor还没有完全把双臂张开时，Loki便依旧面无表情地推开了他。“Loki…”

“我是不小心撞见的。”Loki觉得自己的嗓子眼儿里有些发干，心里早就泛起了阵阵波澜却还要装作无所谓的样子。“你女朋友长得很漂亮。”

“Loki，你听我解释，她只是和我开玩笑。她其实是我…”

“Thor Odinson先生，您不必和我解释这些。你和那个女孩的关系我根本不在乎，而且我们根本就不是很熟。”

“我们怎么可能不熟？！我是你的alpha…我…”Thor虽然是个货真价实的alpha却还是抵挡不了比自己年长的Loki那不可抗拒的强势气息。他像个犯错的孩子，拿不到自己心爱的玩具一样，本是宽厚的肩膀瞬间耷拉了下来。

“听着，那天晚上的事我以后都不想再听见你说起。我们就当做什么都没有发生过最好，我并不想因为一次荒唐的行为，葬送了自己原有的生活。”Loki的眼神犀利，丝毫没有因为面前的对方不知所措的慌张表情有任何的缓和。甚至变本加厉地说道：“我已经去医院把你的标记解除了，我们以后没有任何关系了。”

“什么？！”

“标记解除对我或者对你，都是最好的结果。你还年轻，以后还会遇到形形色色的女孩或是omega，我并不想给你压力，也不想让自己活得不自在甚至…”Loki的胃里突然翻腾了起来，他知道或许这是腹中的胎儿第一次开始让他有了妊娠反应。不过凭着自己惊人的调整能力，Loki用最短的时间不动声色的压下了胃中的翻江倒海，继续说道：“感到荒唐可笑。”

“我只不过是比你小了几岁，为什么你不能给我一次机会…”

“因为我知道你根本不适合我，我也根本不适合你。我知道我不可能和一个刚刚毕业多久，还什么都没有的毛头小子搅和在一起。而如果我是你，我也不会自寻烦恼和一个比自己大那么多的老男人纠缠不清。”Loki说完不等Thor做出反应，便钻进了自己的车里，任对方再怎样拼命地追赶，疯狂地拍打车门，最后也是选择开着车头也不回的扬长而去了。

Loki其实也不知道自己明明是想要找Thor，俩人坐下来心平气和地讨论一下这个孩子去留的问题的，最后却让自己处理成了这样。他自认为自己平日里是个很理智，头脑几乎一直保持着高度清醒状态的人，却不知为何在Thor面前，却总是状况百出。其实作为孩子的另一个父亲，Thor有权知道这个孩子的存在，也有权利和自己一起商量孩子的去留问题，可自己心里都很清楚，却并没有这么去做。

那天晚上，Loki把自己锁在另一处公寓，外面突然下起了瓢泼大雨，电闪雷鸣之间还夹杂着阵阵狂风呼啸。然而此时的Loki却没有心思去考虑这些，而是一个人崩溃的嚎啕大哭起来。他再强大，也是个希望有alpha保护照顾的omega，可是现在他却把自己的生活搞得一团糟，今天白天那样冷漠的拒绝了Thor，就表示如果他想把孩子生下来，以后就只有他一个人去照顾这个孩子，而自己则失去了被alpha照顾保护的权利。

那一夜，对Loki来讲可以说是过得异常的漫长。在孤独与无助还有对未知未来的恐惧中，Loki尽量把自己消瘦的身体瑟缩成了一团儿，以确保自己能够得到些许的安全感。

“我给你带了些营养品，都是我怀孕的时候常吃的。”Charles拎着两大袋东西开门走进来，却没发现Loki在客厅里待着。“Loki？Loki！Loki Laufeyson！”他高喊了几声，因为对方并没有回应，心一下提到了嗓子眼儿。紧张兮兮的Charles慌忙扔下手中的两大袋东西，快步走向了Loki的卧室。“Loki！”所幸的是，他一眼就看到了要找的人就躺在床上闭目养神。“Loki，你怎么了？！是不是哪里不舒服？？？”

Loki听到Charles的声音，慢慢睁开了那双大眼睛，有些疲惫的看向了自己多年的好友，嗓音有些嘶哑地说道：“没什么…就是刚才胃不舒服…”

“又吐了？”Charles坐到床边，伸手探上Loki的额头，“谢天谢地，没发热就好…你不知道怀孕的时候又不能随便用药，如果发起烧，肚子里的那个再各种闹腾，简直生不如死。”Charles又唠叨了几句，让他一定要注意身体，如果有什么需要或者不适一定要给自己打电话，见Loki一脸憔悴，便闭上了嘴。

“Charles，我没事儿。你忙你的，我准备再过两个月就请个家政服务过来。”Loki的大眼睛无神地垂下，他用自己手指忻长的手慢慢抚摸着自己已经隆起了不小弧度的肚子，憔悴与疲惫中又带着些许的希望。

“Loki，我觉得，你一个人真的不行。我生了两个，我知道这时omega最需要自己的alpha关心照顾。既然愿意留下这个孩子，干嘛不告诉那个alpha…”Charles一支在试图让Loki改变想法，把怀孕的实情告诉那个alpha。但是Loki却一直保持着决绝的态度，没有一丝一毫想要告诉对方的意思。可是Charles又很了解Loki，如果他对那个alpha没有丝毫感情，甚至只是419罢了，他绝不会辞职搬家又决定生下这个孩子。

Loki绝对是对那个alpha有感情，却又不想让他知道，才会躲躲藏藏遮遮掩掩又非要生下这个孩子不可的！他这样做，分明就是在躲着那个alpha。看来那个alpha也一直在找Loki才对…

Charles的脑子里默默的分析得头头是道，可他却没有任何办法去说服自己这个倔脾气的朋友。Loki也许是独立惯了，又和Fandral在一起的时间太长，他似乎已经很难再去投入一段新感情…但是他不想投入一段新感情，却愿意给对方生孩子…

Charles皱着每天，一副绞尽脑汁的样子全都被Loki看在了眼里。他是个聪明人，他现在已经怀孕快要7个月了，Charles也不止一次劝说过他，他当然知道他脑子里都在想些什么。

“Charles…如果Erik比年龄你小，你还会和他在一起吗？”Loki抚摸着肚子，里面熟睡的胎儿似乎醒了，轻轻用自己的小手小脚戳着Loki的肚皮算是做着回应。

“可是他明明比我大两三岁。”

“我是说如果，你一个大学教授连假设都不知道吗？”

“那要看我们俩是不是还能像现在这样相处了。他如果还是现在的Erik，比我小几岁又能怎么样？”Charles耸耸肩，脑子里都是自己的alpha曾经干的那些让人觉得又好气又好笑的蠢事，“而且他有的时候心理年龄就是个小孩儿，那不就等于他比我岁数小吗？”Charles说到这里无奈地摇摇头，“我现在养三个儿子才对。”而且“大儿子”Erik最让他头疼，也最黏人。

“那如果他有其他的…”

“其他的什么？女朋友？omega？”Charles没等Loki把话说完就抢先发问，“你以为那个蠢货以前身边没有这些狐狸精吗？我俩交往第二年我差点儿和他分手！”Charles一想到Erik以前那个beta属性的女秘书总想着办法勾引他，他心里就不舒服，哪怕这件事已经过去了这么多年，他们也已经有了两个可爱的儿子。“不过我给Erik机会选了啊，他要觉得自己已经喜欢上了那个狐狸精，我们分手就是了。他要是没有那意思，还想和我在一起，我干嘛要主动放弃？！去妈的！Erik喜欢的是我！只要他喜欢我，别人说什么都不好使！”Charles说得掷地有声，“有的时候眼见不一定为实。我要听他亲口跟我说，而且他也知道我不是个死缠烂打的人，也没必要死缠烂打。不过无论如何我总要给他个机会解释，这是他的权利，我不能总是用我的想法和判断来处理我们两个人之间的感情。”Charles说完伸手摸了摸Loki鼓鼓的肚子，“Loki，自己养大一个孩子也不是不行，还有我和Erik可以帮你。你记住你不是一个人，你还有朋友。只要你不会日后回想起来这些事情，后悔就可以。”

后悔…Loki抓紧了手上的被子，心里难过又矛盾。他总是干后悔的事情，从Fandral开始，到Thor还是这样…他没办法不承认，从那天在地下停车场对Thor说的那些话脱口而出以后，他就已经开始后悔了…

可是，世上又哪有后悔药可以吃呢？Loki长叹了一口气，事到如今也只能一步错步步错下去了。再谈什么后悔也来不及了。

当Loki怀孕已经到了7个月的时候，肚子已经很大了。他身材又天生高挑消瘦，那个大大的肚子就像是一口大锅倒扣在他的胸前，让旁人都觉得压得他有些喘不过气。

Charles学校的工作太忙，又有两个年幼的儿子需要照顾，虽然总是在挤出时间看望Loki，却依旧是杯水车薪。没有工作的Loki，也只能独自一人在空旷的家里待着正日无所事事。他抱着自己越发壮大的肚子慢慢坐到沙发上，不由得唉声叹气起来。

人一孤独，就爱胡思乱想，Loki想到最多的竟然是那个金发蓝眼睛的年轻alpha，他也对自己无话可说了。

“Loki！我来了！今天我让Erik开车来的，我们买了一大堆东西！俩小兔崽子我送给我妹妹Raven和妹夫Hank了，今天我得好好给你做顿好吃的补补！”周五，Charles一如既往像平时一样，结束了学院的课程，拎着大包小包开车开到Loki家。不同的是这次他还带来了他的丈夫。

“不用了，Charles。我随便吃一点儿就行了，你还是把两个小家伙接回来比较好，你妹妹妹夫不是才刚刚结婚没多久吗…”

“是Raven主动提出来的，她怀孕了，现在迫切希望提前感受一下当妈妈是什么样儿的。主要有Hank我比较放心，你知道我妹夫比我那个公主病的妹妹靠谱多了。”Charles一边低头忙着整理刚刚买回来的东西，一边说着。随后又像是想起了什么一样，开门探跟外面的人喊：“赶紧进来吧！把东西抬进来！”Charles喊完把大门开到最大，又回头和Loki解释：“Erik说你一定需要一台新的洗衣机以后给小宝贝儿洗衣服，带烘干功能的，阴雨天也不怕小衣服干不了了。”

“这多不好意思啊！我自己买就行了。天，你还让一个董事长亲自给我扛洗衣机…”

“他闲着也是闲着，天天坐在办公室里成土豆了。”

“我可没那么多钱给你老公快递费啊。”

“啧~要什么快递费啊，Erik说了，你看我那俩倒霉儿子哪个好，到时候给你当姑爷怎么样？”

“你怎么知道我能生个女儿或者omega？”

“我先预定一下嘛，万一是呢？我儿子的终身大事就有着落了。”

两人你一言我一语的说了一会儿，穿着西服打折领带，标准的霸道总裁Erik才连呼哧带喘的和另一个人把新的洗衣机搬进了屋。

“让你平时多做运动！你瞧你虚的！Thor就没事儿！”

“他才多大岁数，我比他大十多岁啊！你不能不看这客观原因吧老婆！想当年我在他这个岁数的时候，那也是…”

“不怎么样。”Charles翻着白眼。

正当这对肉麻的老夫老妻明着拌嘴实为打情骂俏到火热的时候，分别站在他们两人身旁的alpha与omega却四目相对，许久没能移开。

“Loki，这是Erik舅舅的儿子Thor，也就是他表弟。这小子小时候是和做生意的父母在澳洲长大的，上高中才回到伦敦。”Charles向Loki介绍起Thor，“现在他在Erik的公司帮忙编辑程序。”

“我表弟非常能干，而且和其他的富二代不一样。我舅舅舅妈一直想让他去接管家里的生意，这小子却非要自己跑出来给别人打工。不过他的能力确实很强，很多公司在抢他。”Erik说到这个比自己小了十多岁的表弟Thor，一脸的自豪。她们虽然年龄相差不少，而且Thor并没有在他身边长大，但是那种家族荣誉感让平时话不多的Erik滔滔不绝起来。“Thor，这是你嫂子最好的朋友Loki，快叫哥。”

Thor张着嘴愣在原地，半天没能发出任何声音。

“你这小子到底怎么了？让你叫人你为什么不叫？Loki也算是你的前辈，经常上商业杂志的专访…”Erik依旧滔滔不绝。“你要多和Loki这样有能力的omega相处…”

“Erik一直很担心自己单纯的表弟会遇到不三不四的omega或者女人受到伤害。简直比他舅舅舅妈还要操心他的终身大事。”Charles小声在浑身僵硬的Loki身边解释道。

“我可是他哥，我当然希望他找到一个像我的Charles一样的爱人，两人组成一个幸福美满的…”

“Loki！！！”Erik的话还没说完，Thor便迈开长腿两步冲了上去，眼疾手快地横抱住了差点儿晕倒的Loki。“Loki你没事儿吧！Loki！你怎么了，求你睁开眼睛看看我！”Thor憋红了脸，随后转头跟还在状况外显然已经被吓傻的两口子吼道：“快叫救护车啊！！！快啊！！！”

“救护车过来还需要时间，要不我开车送他去医院。”Erik赶忙打房门，先跑了出去。

“Loki你不会有事的，我们现在就送你去看医生。”Thor快要急哭了。

“不去医院…”刚刚晕倒的Loki突然伸手拉住Thor的胳膊，“我没事儿…”

“你还说你没事儿，你刚才明明差点儿晕倒了！要不是我眼疾手快…”

“是你的信息素…”Loki哽咽着再也说不出话来，只是一个劲儿地摇头。

“信息素？”Thor皱着每天，一脸的茫然。

而站在一旁Charles却恍然大悟，一脸的不可思议。

“把Loki送回卧室休息吧，他不会有事儿的。”Charles以一个丰富经验的过来人的姿态命令Thor把Loki抱回卧室的床上。

“可是他真的不用去医院吗？”

“我生了两个孩子，我明白他是怎么了。”Charles表情平静，内心却是泛起一阵阵波澜。怀孕的omega，因为长期没有自己的alpha陪伴，腺体会进入一个自我保护的休眠状态，以免被别的alpha的信息素侵扰，Loki也是如此。很显然，孕期见过Erik多次的Loki并没有出现什么异常的反应，但一见到Thor就因为信息素的突然出现，身体出现了明显的变化甚至晕倒，这说明，Loki肚子里的孩子就是Thor的！而且Thor已经标记过Loki了。

分析的头头是道的Charles拉住了想要跟着进去的Erik，摇了摇头。

“什么意思？？？”显然作为一个alpha的Erik来说，他到底没有自己的omega爱人Charles敏感。“Thor一个楞头小子怎么能照顾怀孕的Loki，就算不去医院，也是你照顾比较好吧？”

“你相信我，现在Thor照顾Loki比我照顾要好的多。”Charles说完，拉着Erik向外有去。“Thor，我和你表哥先回去了。好好照顾Loki，他怀孕7个月了，身体不是特别好，胃口也不好。你记得不管吃什么，让他吃热的…”Charles一边说一边推着Erik往门外走。

 门外一阵嘈杂后恢复了平静，而卧室里的Loki和Thor谁都没说话。过于安静的氛围，似乎让Loki腹中的胎儿产生了恐惧，他伸开小手小脚就是一阵乱动。

“嘶…”Loki皱起了眉头动了一下，算是打破了这尴尬的局面。

“Loki，你还好吗？”Thor见躺在床上大腹便便的Loki皱起了眉头，又紧张了起来。

“我没事儿，你走吧…”Loki说完抿紧了嘴唇。

“我找了你很久，但是却没人能告诉我你到底去哪儿了。”Thor说到这里顿了顿，他看向Loki藏在宽大T恤里高高隆起的肚子。“你…这是我的孩子。”这并不是疑问句，而是笃定的语气。他甚至有些兴奋地想要伸出手去摸摸对方圆润的腹部。然而当手伸向Loki的肚子，Thor的动作却又停在了半空。

Loki抬眼看了看发呆的Thor，然后干脆把头撇向一旁的窗户。

“Loki…我真的给了你那么大的负担吗？你真的不愿意考虑考虑，试着和我在一起吗？”Thor说着说着声音有些哽咽，这个二十多岁的大男孩竟然差一点儿忍不住掉起了眼泪。“为什么不告诉我你怀孕了呢，我是孩子的爸爸，为什么连让我知道自己孩子的权利都不给我…看来你真的不想给我一丁点儿机会…”如果说，Loki凭空消失的这段时间里，Thor还在想尽办法去寻找他，他依旧是那个对他们的未来充满着希望与憧憬的男孩。现在得知Loki怀孕的一瞬间，他却觉得所有的希望与憧憬全都破灭了。他朝思暮想的omega，宁愿辞职搬家独自一人生活，也不愿意考虑和自己一起去等待这个小生命的到来…“我知道了…对不起，Loki。我不该这么死缠烂打。这次见到你纯属意外，是我表哥表嫂请我来帮忙的…以后我绝对不会打扰你，请你不要有什么心理辅导。”Thor说完喉头一阵阵发紧，眼泪已经开始在眼眶里打转。他才24岁，其实以后的路还很长，但是就在这一瞬间，他却觉得自己这辈子算是完了。猛地用手背擦掉含在眼中的泪水，Thor慢慢地站起来，向Loki微微点头后，颤抖地说道：“但是请给我这个权利，让我每个月给孩子打一笔抚养费。我知道你不缺这些钱，而且也不愿意和我有任何瓜葛。但是总要给我留点儿权利。”见Loki半天没有任何回应，Thor叹着气继续说：“你总该给我留下这点儿权利…当然，我可以向你保证我绝对不会去骚扰你和孩子…而且你可以对他只字不提有我这个爸爸…我只是…只是想尽一点儿…”Thor没有继续再说下去，他害怕自己的情绪太过激动真的在Loki的面前嚎啕大哭一场。本身omega就没有把他当成alpha看待，而总是把他当做一个毛头小子。如果自己现在再不争气地在他面前噼里啪啦的掉眼泪，那最后一点儿脸面也就荡然无存了。

“你要走了？”许久没有说话的Loki终于开了口，“就这么走了？”

“我…”Thor转头的一瞬间，对上了Loki眼泪汪汪的鹿眼，一时间有些不知所措起来。“Loki…”

“谁要你的臭钱！”Loki一边瞪着自己那双灰绿色的大眼睛不受控制地掉着大颗大颗的泪珠，一边紧紧地攥着身下的褥子指节泛白。“你在乎的只有我肚子里的孩子，从头到尾有没有问过我好不好？王八蛋！”

“Loki！Loki你别哭啊！老天！我怎么把你惹哭了…”金发的alpha一时慌了手脚，黑发的omega靠坐在床头却越哭越凶。“Loki…”Thor怕Loki再哭下去对他和腹中的胎儿都不敢，只能硬着头皮凑上去，试探着轻轻拍了拍对方消瘦的肩膀。他孕晚期的omega比以前还要单薄，似乎除了那个高高隆起的肚子，已经看不到哪里还有有肉的地方。“别哭了，求你了。对不起，都是我不好。我稳定能不在乎你啊，我一支在找你…我…”Thor说着又是一副垂头丧气的样子，“我去你们公司瞎找你？她们说你已经辞职了。去你家门口等你，却发现你已经把房子转给了别人…”

“那…你…你就…就不能…想想别的…别的办法…找我…”Loki哭得厉害，眼睛早就肿成了两个桃子，最后干脆哽咽的说不出任何话来。

“Loki！对不起！对不起！都是我的错！”

“孩子生下来，你抱走！我不要！”

“那…那…你要是觉得他影响你以后的生活，我就把他抱走。不会让你为难的。”

“Thor Odinson你真是个混蛋！”这回Loki哭得更厉害了，连带着腹中的胎儿也跟着活动了起来。“嘶…都欺负我…你们都欺负我…我不生了！！！这个孩子我不要了！！！”

眼看Loki要从床上猛地站起来，Thor赶忙一把搂紧了挣扎的Loki，轻轻抚摸他的后背，“Loki，你别这样。求你了，你这样不知道我有多难过。是我对不起你，你要打要骂冲我来，千万别伤害自己和孩子。”

“你不知道我有多想你…”Loki的手也慢慢握紧了Thor的手臂，“我羡慕死Charles和Erik了…”

“Loki…”Thor心中一阵惊喜，“你真的…真的想我？！”他甚至有些不可思议地摇摇头，以为自己根本就是听错了。“可是你明明…”

“我明明什么？！”Loki推开Thor的拥抱，肿着两个眼睛抿紧嘴唇看着Thor，“你…”

“我错了，都是我的错。你一直在想我，让我实在是太开心了！”Thor甚至因为兴奋过了头，差点儿就给了面前的Loki一个热吻。

而Loki，还像以往一样，毫不留情面地一把推开了Thor准备扑上来的热吻。

“Loki，你千万别生气。我刚才是兴奋过了头…老天爷，我刚才一定是疯了…”

“你和你的女朋友怎么样了？”

“女朋友？？？什么女朋友？？？”

“别装蒜！就是那天我在地下停车场看到的…”

“啊！那是我表妹啊！我怎么可能和我有血缘关系的妹妹…”Thor说到这里，突然就忍不住憨笑出了声，“Loki，所以那天你看到她亲我了对吗？你吃醋了，所以才和我说了那些。”

“滚！不是！”Loki别扭地别过了头。

“就是！就是！你就是吃Sif的醋了！哈哈哈哈！”

“你给我闭…唔…”

Thor捧起Loki的脸，上来就是一通激烈的热吻。

“这回绝对不会让你再跑了！你是喜欢我的对吗，Loki。就算你现在不能完全接受我，我…我也可以努力跟上你的脚步，让你愿意把自己交给我。”

Loki低着头没有说话，半天才勾住Thor的脖子，缩进了对方结实温暖怀抱。“你会对我一直这样吗？”

“当然！我对上帝发誓！”

“我不需要发誓…”

“那我该怎么做？”

“帮我…”Loki说完便抬头亲吻起Thor的喉结，“我想…”

“Loki，你还怀着孕…”Thor因为Loki的稍稍挑逗，下身那根大家伙就慢慢有了反应抬起了头。“咱们还是别…”

“你不愿意吗？”

“不…”

“如果愿意就继续，如果不愿意就离开。”Loki有些赌气地离开了Thor的怀抱，平躺到了床上。他的肚子已经很大了，尤其等他完全平躺下来的时候，圆润的肚子就像是一个突兀的山头。“全是骗我的…你…嗯~”

本身准备咒骂Thor的话被突如其来的呻吟顶会了肚子，Loki就算不抬头也能明确的感受到Thor温热潮湿的舌尖正在自己被腹中胎儿顶出的肚脐上灵巧的着转。

“别…”

“别？刚才你让我开始的，现在又说别？Loki，你这样可不行，总是反反复复。”Thor说着非但没有停下动作，反而变本加厉的开始用舌尖挑逗起Loki圆滚滚的敏感肚皮。

“嗯…哈~”Loki挣扎着想要起身，却发现自己只是单纯的被Thor用舌头舔弄就已经酥得不成样子。他努力想要扭动自己因为孕期不再纤细的腰身，却因为碍事的大肚子根本没法完成心里想着的动作。有些沮丧的Loki垂下了嘴角，一副难过的样子叫人好不心疼。

Thor抬头吻上Loki那下垂的嘴脸，两人耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿才舍得离开。不过他并没有等Loki回应，把手臂插进对方与床面接触的后背，一把便把怀孕的爱人整个抱了起来。

此时的Loki跨坐在Thor的腿上，有些不安分地用饱满的臀部蹭弄着抵在股缝之间粗长坚挺的生殖器。Thor的喉头来回活动，小腹更是一阵阵发紧。他只觉得自己的身体越发颜色难耐，那双因为经常敲击键盘的双手就开始不安分地左右揉搓抚摸起对方敏感燥热的身体。

因为孕期肚子越来越大的关系，Loki在家时一直都是穿宽大的丝绸睡衣。Thor只稍稍用力，昂贵的丝质睡衣便被拽下了两颗最靠上的扣子。虽然Loki有孕在身，身体或多或少会有些浮肿，却依旧藏不住那漂亮精致的锁骨。拽坏了扣子的丝绸睡衣从Loki圆润的肩膀滑下来，露出他白皙光滑的肌肤。omega们在怀孕时，因为孕激素的分泌过于旺盛，总是显得比以往更加温柔诱人，光滑细腻有弹性的肌肤更是叫他们的alpha忍不住想要亲近。

“亲爱的，你实在是太迷人了。”Thor一边亲吻轻咬着Loki敏感的耳垂，一边在对方的耳旁吐出温热暧昧的气息。Thor并不是那个东方典故里的“柳下惠”，他根本做不到对着这样秀色可餐的omega能够“坐怀不乱”。何况这个黑发绿眼睛的妖精，也正在用那双灵巧指长的手，来回抚摸把玩起他突突跳动的肉柱。

Thor一声沉闷的低吟，而后就把Loki一把抱回了床上，双臂撑住了床两侧，就这么以居高临下的姿势看着身下的Loki。“真的要吗？”

Loki并没有回答Thor的问题，而是慢慢分开自己的双腿。怀孕中的omega并没有平时三个月就经历一次的发情期困扰。只不过，他们的身体也会变得更加敏感，更加希望得到alpha的照拂。更何况，Loki已经很久没有和Thor亲近过，他的身体此时此刻甚至比一般的omega还要难耐。自然的生理现象让平时一贯不喜欢把心思暴露在外的omega变得如此欲求不满，湿滑柔软的后穴也在有规律的收缩，希望alpha能够快点儿来填满。

Thor低头亲吻Loki的敏感灼热的身体，带着薄茧的手指温柔地伸进对方湿润有弹性的后穴，慢慢来回抽插以做好扩张，以免自己怀孕的爱人会受到伤害。

Loki的双眼有些迷离，脸颊也早就变成了可爱的粉红色。他微微张开双唇轻声喘息，而后便把自己的双腿尽量分到最开。“直接…进来…”

Thor为了Loki和他腹中胎儿的着想，自然有些犹豫。只不过与身下爱人四目相对，他便再也控制不了内心深处的本能。Thor粗长坚硬的肉棒很快就整根没入了Loki的后穴，被瞬间填满后穴的Loki先是一声呻吟，而后带着些许哭腔的抓紧了身下的床单。

这是他们第二次如此“坦诚相见”，兴奋的Thor再次拦腰抱起身下扭动身体的Loki，感受对方只为他一人完全打开的身体。

“嗯…啊…太深了…”Loki配合地伸开双臂搂住Thor的脖子，微微扭动起笨重却柔软的身体。他发誓，如果不是因为这个7个月的孕肚阻隔了两人之间的距离，他一定会直接贴上对方结实的胸肌。

“Loki，你还撑得住吗？”同样喘着粗气的Thor有些担心Loki的身体状况，但看到对方妩媚诱人的样子，他还是忍不住换了更加疯狂的体位。

Loki整个人被Thor翻了个身，他双臂支撑在床上，双腿跪好，让自己迷人的屁股和后穴完全暴露在对方面前。

Thor用大手把Loki的翘臀打得啪啪作响，却不至于太疼。而后便迫不及待地就着Loki故意便大的痛呼再次整根没入他的体内，匀速抽动起来。

这个模仿兽交的体位让Thor能够更好的找到Loki肉穴中的每一个敏感的凸起。Loki也配合地扭动着身体，细碎的呻吟也断断续续飘出了微张的双唇。

Thor一边继续卖力的抽动，一边用大手搂住Loki浑圆的孕肚来回抚摸？感受着对方腹中胎儿明显的胎动。他们的第一个爱情结晶正在里面慢慢长大，他已经错过了前几个月，以后再也不想错过所有关于omega与他们的孩子的所有。

Thor认为自己一定会是一个好丈夫，好父亲，想到这里他就更加的兴奋。他双手抱住Loki的孕肚来回抚摸，而后再次改变姿势，让孕期的爱人直接背对着自己坐入了自己的怀中。

本就吃进了alpha整根生殖器的后穴，以这样的体位吃进了更多。omega尖叫呻吟的同时，向后扬起了自己修长的脖颈，手臂也本能地向后够上对方的脖子。

“哈…哈…”Loki被Thor操得已经说不出任何话来，他只能乖乖去感受自己年轻的alpha带来的所有高管体验与快感。

Thor这时轻轻掰过Loki的脖子，捏住他尖尖的下巴，两人配合默契的来了一个缠绵的“法式湿吻”。两舌纠缠，唇齿相依的感觉叫这场性爱更加完美。如果不是Loki腹中的胎儿乱动让他本能地呻吟出声松开了双唇，或许这个湿吻会更加长久难以分离。

不过剧烈且有规律的抽动没有因此而停止。直到Thor下腹受尽，达到了快感的顶峰，随着Loki的一声尖叫，大量的精液便再次灌满了那个依旧在收缩吞吐着肉棒的后穴，也并没有完全让两人放弃肉体的纠缠。

高潮后的Loki喘着粗气，黑色的头发早已被汗水浸湿。他的后背紧紧贴上Thor结实强壮的胸肌与腹肌，脖颈还能感受到对方吐出的温热的气息。“哼…”Loki动了动屁股，那里依旧被Thor不容小觑的生殖器填满。

“Loki，你还好吗？”Thor轻轻咬了咬Loki的耳垂，忍不住再次伸手来回抚摸对方鼓鼓的肚子，去感受其中胎儿的每一个动作。

“嗯…”Loki闭着双眼，鼻腔里传出受用的轻哼。他很快就喜欢上Thor抚摸自己孕肚的感觉，就连腹中胎儿也比平日里活跃了不少。

“Loki…”

“多摸摸他，他也想他的alpha爸爸。”Loki依旧闭着眼，虽然背对着Thor，脸上却出现了一层幸福的粉红色。

Thor赶忙点点头，继续来回轻轻抚摸爱人Loki光滑白皙的孕肚。“Loki，我们结婚怎么样？”

“嗯…看你表现。”

“可是我想以丈夫的身份去陪产…”

“你可以先以爸爸的身份去陪产。”

“可是那不一样。”

“都说了看你表现。”

“好吧！我会努力的！”Thor很快接受了Loki的回答，愉快地亲吻起对方的耳垂。

 

【未完待续】


	3. ③

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对不起各位，这回终于肝完了…最近一直在出差，满世界飞…可怕的时差还有超负荷的工作让我崩溃了快…  
> 本章有明显的生子描写＋哺乳期自行车  
> 所以，依旧不喜勿入！！！

* * *

【作者：浅知非】

【LOFTER主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】

【微博主页：<http://weibo.com/u/6356409799>】

 

—3—

刚刚生育没多久的omega，浑身散发着好闻的奶香。他怀中搂着和他得alpha出生才不过三个月的儿子，温柔地将自己正处在哺乳期翘起的粉红色乳头凑了过去。肉乎乎的小家伙感受到自己的omega父亲身上传来的阵阵奶香，睁开睡眼惺忪的双眼，露出那双与自己omega父亲同学灰绿色的大眼睛，本能地抬头贴上omega父亲软软的胸脯，张开小嘴便迫不及待的一口含住了那个粉嫩可爱的乳头拼命吮吸了起来。

“轻点儿，你这小东西，一股子蛮力和那家伙一样。”Loki皱着眉头，看着怀中依旧在埋头吃奶的儿子，嘴上虽然在抱怨，脸上却挂着幸福的笑容。现在他终于可以体会到当时Charles抱着Pietro还有David时为什么笑得那样温柔了。这是他和Thor的孩子，是他身上掉下来的一块肉。他当然爱他，并且把世界上最好的东西都给他。“你什么时候才能长大呢？不知道以后你会是个什么样的人，会带个什么样的omega或者姑娘回家见我。”Loki说着忍不住低头亲亲儿子饱满的额头，“不论以后你想干什么，我只求你健康快乐，能遇到个相爱的爱人。”

刚满三个月的小宝宝当然听不懂他得omega父亲嘴中的喃喃自语，而是自顾自的吃饱喝足后，打了个满足的奶嗝，然后再次蜷缩起自己的小手，安静地睡了过去。

“亲爱的，Magni睡了吗？”Thor从外面走进卧室，忍不住从身后环住自己浑身散发着奶香正处在哺乳期的omega。他甚至贴近爱人的颈窝，贪婪的呼吸着爱人身上迷人的味道。双手也在Loki生产后还没有全部恢复柔软又肉感的身上四处摸索起来。

“你这样会吵醒Magni。”Loki努力用自己抱着Magni的臂弯抵抗着Thor对自己的上下其手，但最终还是因为力量的悬殊而放弃了，且任由自己的alpha在自己身上贪婪的来回摸索。“摸够了没有？摸够了就松手，让我把你儿子放回他的摇篮里。”Loki趁Thor不注意，故意用手肘顶了一下对方结实的腹肌，然后抱着睡着的Magni径直走到了摇篮旁。

然而没能得到任何满足的金发alpha却依旧不依不饶，他见自己的omega把他们熟睡的儿子放到了摇篮里盖好小被子，便又迅速地黏了上去。当生育后的omega，稍稍丰满的身体再次贴近alpha时，他饱满的翘臀便能够清楚的感受到了对方胯间那团鼓鼓囊囊的巨物已经有了反应。

“Loki…”喘着粗气的Thor从背后不由分说地搂紧背对着他的Loki，然后再次把脸埋进对方的颈窝。只不过早就有了反应的Thor这次不仅仅满足于贪恋爱人颈间腺体的味道，而是有些着急地亲吻甚至是吮吸起来。

Loki被Thor亲吻得身体微微颤抖，他们已经有五个月的时间没有亲热过了。因为他的孕期超过七个月后，两个人都变得小心翼翼起来。后来又因为年幼的儿子需要照顾，处在哺乳期的Loki也拒绝过Thor一两次。Thor是个很识趣的alpha，因为自己的omega还要照顾他们刚出生没多久的儿子，所以他便不再主动做出些像今晚这样“越界”的亲密举动。然而此时此刻，急不可耐的他，显然已经忍耐到了极点。

“我还有Magni需要照顾。”Loki努力忍耐着自己被Thor挑拨起来的欲望，挣扎着转过身还是准备拒绝爱人的热情示好。“明天给你网购一个充气娃娃怎么样？” 他甚至还有心情开玩笑。

只不过Thor却不假思索地摇头拒绝起来：“你知道我并不需要充气娃娃！事实上，如果我想买充气娃娃，自己也可以买。我想的是你，Loki。看看我，我是你的alpha，你不应该把目光都锁定在别的alpha身上！”Thor又气又急，并且有些孩子气地伸手指向了摇篮中熟睡的Magni。

“你说Magni？”Loki先是一愣，而后忍不住笑出了声。“没错，这个alpha现在比你更需要我的照顾。况且…”Loki忻长的手指撩拨地划过Thor英俊的脸颊，“你该知道他可比你和我亲密多了。”

“他怎么可能比我和你还要亲密！！！”Thor有些崩溃，虽然和自己的亲生儿子向自己的omega争宠并不算是件体面的事情，但是对于alpha来讲，自己深爱的omega任何人也不想一同分享是种族的天性。“没有我，怎么可能有他！明明我才是你的alpha，Loki你只能是我一个人的！”说着他就赶忙伸手一把搂紧了面前的爱人。

“你压得我很难受。”Loki却有些绝情地一把推开了拥抱自己的Thor。他低下头，两团有些胀痛的胸前嫩肉果然濡湿了丝质的睡衣。“你…”正处在哺乳期的omega，胸前隆起的两团敏感得要命，涨奶更是让他们除了哺乳，平时碰都不想去碰触。

“对不起，Loki。可是我真的很想你…对不起…”像是犯错的孩子乖乖松手站得笔直的Thor一脸委屈，但就算到了这时，他也不肯妥协的又加了一句“你只能是我一个人的！”

Loki被自己面前这个略显傻气的年轻alpha搞得有些无可奈何，“他可在我这里待了九个多月。”他算是耐着性子地用指了指自己几乎恢复平坦的小腹。

“那…那也不行！”

“那你想怎么办？”Loki无奈地摇头，走到Thor的面前主动环上了对方的腰，而后微微抬头在对方抿紧的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一口。“这样总行了吧？乖，别这么任性，你可是有儿子的人了。”

“有儿子怎么了？！有儿子也不能影响我对你…”Thor也一把搂紧了怀里的Loki，脸上则带着不容抗拒的表情。“总之，你不能这样就把我打发了！”

“嗯？那你还想怎么办？当着你儿子的面上我？”Loki满脸笑意地看着搂紧自己的Thor，“我不得不提醒你，家里根本没有准备安全套，你不怕我这时再怀孕吗？”

再怀孕…Thor被这三个字吓得直哆嗦。三个多月前，在旁人看似再普通不过的一天，他怀中一脸笑容，浑身散发着奶香的omega却在饱受着阵痛的摧残。

Thor以前就听说过，疼痛分成十二级，而分娩的疼痛会达到顶级，那感觉就好像是把分娩中的omega或女人浑身上下的关节重新拆开了一样。他身为男性alpha这辈子无法感受到这种可怕的痛苦，但是他却可以眼睁睁地看到自己的omega受这样罪，又无能为力什么都无法改变。

Loki在怀孕满第39周时，出现了有规律的内腔收缩和阵痛。起初他并不以为然，心想还没到预产期，腹中的胎儿不会这么着急出来。可是就这样忍耐了三天之后，一个再平静不过的清晨，他刚刚送走去上班的Thor，阵痛便变得越来越密集起来。

大概不到半个小时的时间，连羊水也突然一下就破了。像是尿裤子一样的Loki，低头看着自己被羊水溅湿的拖鞋，就算没有任何生产经验也知道这次不是闹着玩的。他和Thor的第一个孩子或许马上就要出生了，没有任何商量余地的想要出来了。

“Thor…”Loki表情严肃且语气冷静，让电话那头的Thor根本听不出他正在饱受越发密集的阵痛折磨。“我有个事儿要告诉你。”这时腹中的胎儿狠狠地踢了Loki的肚皮一脚，让他差点儿没忍住吼出了声。

“Loki，怎么了？刚刚分开你就忍不住想我了吗？”显然，Thor并不知道自己妊娠足月的omega马上就要分娩了，他还像平时一样忍不住在电话里挑逗着Loki。“我也很想你，我会尽快完成工作，然后回家陪你~”

“不…我觉得你现在就得回来一趟…额…”胎儿的头直挺挺地抵向Loki脆弱的骨盆，他的脸憋得通红，一瞬间便再也忍不住地喊出了声。

“Loki！Loki！你怎么了？！”Thor这时也察觉到了电话那天的Loki的异常，紧张地喊了起来。

“小点儿声…我的耳朵要被你喊聋了…”Loki有些疲惫地说道，他指长的手掌本能地按在自己那高隆的腹部，大口喘息了很久才慢慢缓了过来，“我想…我是要

生了…因为刚才我的羊水破了，我的拖鞋都被溅湿了…”

“Loki，现在不是管拖鞋的时候！”Thor担心地再次控制不住让音调扬高了几度，“我现在就开车回来！！！等我，我马上就回来！！！”

“算我求你…你能不能…额…小声点儿…”Loki挣扎着褪去了自己腿上宽松的睡裤，小心翼翼地伸手探向自己开合的穴口。“孩子下来的有点儿快…你…现在额…最好帮我把大夫带回来…”

“什么？！怎么这么快？！”Thor还想说点儿什么，可电话那头却传来了连续不断的忙音。“Loki！！！怎么会这样？！”濒临崩溃的Thor握紧了拳头猛捶了方向盘一下，赶忙把油门踩到最底，朝着医院开去。

在Loki等待Thor带着医生赶回家的这段时间，他经历了三十多年以来最煎熬的一段时间。一向不给自己找太多麻烦的腹中胎儿一直在用自己的小脑袋疯狂地攻击着他脆弱且不堪一击的骨盆。像是口大锅一样的肚子坚硬如铁，整个压在Loki消瘦的身上，让他一直处在喘不上气的状态。

“Loki！！！”Thor简直是破门而入，虽然他有钥匙，却根本顾不得用它。当他拽着医生通过玄关赶到客厅时，疲惫不堪的Loki正虚弱地瘫在沙发旁。“Loki！！！”Thor快步走到Loki身旁，张开双臂就想要把下半身赤裸的Loki横抱起来。

“别…”Loki微微挣扎，消瘦的手臂抬起，然后用指节分明的手死死地抓紧了Thor肌肉结实的胳膊，“额…”

“现在不能动他，孩子快出来了。”经验丰富的大夫手脚麻利地消毒后戴上一次性医用手套，蹲下身，伸手探向Loki有些血肉模糊的穴口，那里正有个带着金色胎发的胎头顶着出口。“听说我，下次疼起来时再用力，现在保存点儿体力，别使劲。”

“Loki，很快就没事了。你如果疼得厉害就咬我怎么样？我看电影里都是这么演的。”不知所措的Thor只能抬起自己肌肉鼓胀的手臂，送到Loki的嘴边。alpha心疼的把生产中的omega搂在怀里，那双带着薄茧的温暖大手，轻轻揉捏着爱人坚硬的肚子和疼痛多时的脊椎。“很快就好了，Loki。”

Loki紧闭的双眼微微睁开一条缝隙，细密的长睫毛轻轻地抖动。当喉咙里再次硬生生地挤出一声嘶哑的呻吟后，他整个人瘫在Thor的怀中半天再没了任何动静。

“Loki！你别吓唬我！你还好吗？！”Thor恐惧又紧张地握紧了Loki汗湿冰凉的手，带着络腮胡子的下巴温柔又亲密地轻蹭着爱人的脸颊。他亲吻着Loki的耳垂和脖颈，随着医生的示意把手颤颤巍巍地伸向了爱人脆弱的穴口。

这是alpha第一次这样近距离的接触到他与omega的爱情结晶，年轻的alpha差点儿忍不住掉下了眼泪。

“很好，再使一次劲试试，我想他快出来了。”医生沉着冷静地观察着分娩中的omega的一举一动，他甚至命令alpha把疼痛到虚脱的omega整个架起来。

被alpha整个架起的omega，疼得忍不住再次呻吟了起来。他觉得自己就像是快要裂了一样，整个人快要被卡在骨盆中的胎儿生生活劈了一般生不如死。

“不要…我太疼了…我要死了…额…”Loki本能地挣扎着，却被Thor搂在怀中无法动弹。向上帝祷告了不知多少次的omega就像是在濒死的尽头，整个人除了虚弱且本能的用力向下使劲以外，脑海中只剩下一片空白。

“Loki，对不起。等你生完我就去结扎。对不起…”Thor亲吻着Loki脸颊的汗水与泪水，可除了心疼之外没了任何办法。

“马上就出来了，你做的很好！”医生拉住痛苦不堪的omega的手，让他的手指碰触到穴口挣扎着想要出来的胎儿的小脑袋，“你们的宝宝，摸到了吗？”

几乎想要放弃的omega，天生的渴望他与alpha的孩子。凭着这可怕的天性与本能，他再次努力憋足了一口气向下用力，双手也拼命地抓住alpha的手臂，剧烈如同剖开身体的疼痛从穴口与腹部疯狂地流窜到全身上上下下的每个神经末梢，饱受分娩之痛的omega在尖叫和哭喊声中，终于还算顺利地娩出了他与alpha的第一个孩子。

一声响亮的啼哭后，还连着脐带，身上因为产道挤压有些发红的皱巴巴的婴儿被医生擦干血迹放到了Loki的怀里。“是个男孩。”

“天呐！Loki！你为我生了个儿子！我当爸爸了！”Thor兴奋地用结实的臂弯圈住抱着新生儿的Loki，亲吻起来。

医生摇着头处理好婴儿与omega相连的脐带，识趣地抱走胖乎乎的小男孩去做最后的化验。

“Loki。”Thor忍不住再次用自己的络腮胡子去轻蹭Loki的脸颊，他知道爱人也很喜欢自己这样用修剪得干净整齐的胡茬儿蹭弄亲密地蹭弄。

刚刚分娩后的omega还很虚弱，但是这并不影响他和自己的alpha亲密的缠绵。“嗯？”他甚至闭着眼睛，一脸幸福的享受着Thor下巴上胡茬儿的甜蜜“攻击”。

“可是咱俩的儿子为什么长那么丑？皱巴巴的像个没有毛儿的猴子。”Thor发誓，如果不是他亲眼看到这个“小猴子”是从自己迷人的omega肚子里出来的，他真的要怀疑是接生的医生把孩子抱错了。何况这个皱巴巴红彤彤的小东西，还有一双与自己omega一样标志的灰绿色眼睛，软软的胎发又和自己的头发一样是少有的金色…“怎么这么丑，你长这么好看怎么会生出这么丑的娃？”

“我劝你现在赶快闭嘴，否则等我一会儿恢复了可能会拿刀杀了你…”Loki气得张开了嘴巴，稍稍抬头就一口咬上Thor的下巴。瞬间便在对方英俊的脸颊与下巴上留下一排排鲜明的牙印。

看到搂着自己的alpha呆立着一动不动，omega心情还算不错地伸开双手回应地搂紧了爱人的腰，甚至不多见的把自己的一侧脸颊贴在爱人结实的胸膛上。“你在想什么？”

Thor这时才缓过了神，肌肉鼓胀的手臂用力紧了紧怀中爱人的细腰，稍稍低头便亲吻到Loki散乱在额前的碎发，“只是突然想到你生这个家伙时的场面，让我有些害怕。”Thor对那时的情景仍旧心有余悸，虽然Loki与Magni全都很平安，甚至Magni比一般同龄孩子还要结实不少。能吃能睡的小家伙，出生后没几天便变得白白胖胖再也不像刚出生时“没毛猴子”似的样子。但Thor依旧对Loki分娩时隐忍到极限时撕心裂肺的呻吟痛呼声心有余悸。“Loki，我不想让你再受苦了。”

“嗯？”Loki用自己漂亮的灰绿色大眼睛仔仔细细地打量着搂紧自己的Thor，半天没再说话。

“我觉得我不应该再让你受那么多苦，当初我说过要去结扎，但是我却食言了…”Thor有些傲慢，自己竟然因为爱人平安分娩，忘记了当初自己信誓旦旦的承诺，“我…”

“可是如果有机会，我还想给Magni生个弟弟或者妹妹。”Loki安静又温柔地搂紧Thor的腰，把自己整个哺乳期散发着奶香的柔软身体靠在爱人的身上。他也不去看Thor的表情，而是就保持这个姿势，自顾自地继续说着：“一个孩子太寂寞了？Charles这么告诉我…事实上，我也是一个人孤孤单单的长大的…”

Loki骄傲，要强的他总是给人一种独立干练甚至不食人间烟火的高岭之花的模样。他把自己最脆弱的一面展现给Thor，为他生育了一个健康可爱的儿子，是因为他知道Thor是他想要依靠的人，他曾经是个不婚不育主意，甚至看到好友Charles家的两个小家伙也会尽量有多远躲多远，现在他却像是“上瘾”一般，想要给Thor再多生几个孩子，然后可以一家人开开心心永远在一起。

Thor知道Loki是害怕孤独的，不过他并不认为多生几个孩子能解决一切问题。

“听我说，Loki。你应该有自己的生活，你也有自己的事业。我不想因为我，因为Magni束缚了你。你不用这么委屈自己，真的不要…”

只不过Thor的话还没说完，Loki就踮起脚尖抬起头安静地吻住了Thor的嘴唇。他的嘴唇有点儿发凉，事实上他的体温一直不是很高，这和Thor年轻有活力高热的皮肤温度碰触在一起，总是会有很奇妙的感觉。

“Loki…”

“Thor，你知道吗。就算我生了Magni后，我也总是不安心。我不知道我们能在一起多久…对，我似乎得了产后抑郁，觉得就算为你生下了Magni，我们也不可能永远在一起。所以我总是失眠，甚至会不自觉的掉眼泪。我有时在想，我坚持生下Magni到底是对还是错…如果想要独自抚养他长大，我又为何要重新面对你，接纳你。”Loki的声音平静，却带着一点点忧伤和鼻音，“你把我带回家，去见你的父母时，和我十指紧扣，处处维护我时的样子，却又让我瞬间放下心来。”Loki把头埋得更紧，他努力贴近Thor结实的胸肌，继续说：“我想和你多生几个孩子，趁着我还可以生。从没有这么迫切过。”他骨子里还是个传统的omega吧，或者说因为他的alpha是眼前这个人高马大的金发alpha，所以才会如此地着魔。

“Loki…”Thor深吸了一口气，然后伸手捏住Loki低下的下巴，毫不犹豫地就狠狠亲吻了上去。自从Magni出世后，他们似乎就很少有这样热吻的机会了。

Loki被Thor的热吻，亲得七荤八素。白皙的脸颊上出现了两团不明的红晕后，哺乳期的omega竟然毫无征兆的开始进入了发情期。

满屋里里瞬间充斥着Loki好闻的信息素味道。他感觉到自己的内裤甚至是睡裤也在慢慢被后穴源源不断溢出的肠液濡湿。

“现在给Magni断奶是不是有些残忍？”Thor扬扬自己粗粗的英俊眉毛，一边说着一边开始去解Loki的睡衣扣子。很快，Loki嫩白的肌肤就出现在他的眼前，甚至连胸前那两团软肉，也毫无保留地暴露在了他的眼前。“Loki…你可真美。”Thor忍不住低头，用嘴把隐约遮挡住Loki胸部的睡衣叼开，然后张嘴就含住了爱人微微翘起的粉嫩乳尖，轻轻吮吸舔弄起来。

正处在哺乳期的omega哪里受得了自己的alpha这样的挑逗。单单因为分泌旺盛的奶水因为吮吸减轻了胀痛感，便开始让整个身体有了强烈的反应。

Loki颤抖着自己敏感的身体，他有些亢奋地一把搂住了Thor的头，希望他能把多余的乳汁全部吮吸出来，可转头却瞥见了摇篮中熟睡的Magni。如果这时Magni醒来怎么办？虽然他只是一个仅仅出世3个月的婴儿。但是在自己年幼的儿子面前做一些不可描述的事情又显得非常荒唐。“Thor…Thor！亲爱的！你听我说！刚才是我不好，我想我们应该等Magni再长大一些再…嗯~”

试图阻止Thor进一步动作的Loki最终没能如愿以偿。现在，年轻气盛的alpha根本不想听违背自己心意的话，而是一把抱起面前几乎快被自己剥到一丝不挂的omega，把对方直接扔到了一旁的大床上。

“Thor…”Loki用手肘微微撑起身体，喉头滚动片刻，灰绿色的大眼睛对上Thor天蓝色的双目。两人四目相对的片刻，就像是电光火石般的炸开了所有的欲望本能。

Thor迫不及待地跳上大床，迅速又粗鲁地脱掉自己身上碍事的衣服，双手撑在Loki的身体两侧，就这样以一种居高临下的姿势看着身下眼睛微微眯起的Loki。他伸手撩动Loki额头的碎发，然后便兴冲冲地低头亲吻甚至是啃咬起身下爱人的嘴唇和脖颈。

“嗯~慢点儿，Thor…”Loki一边温柔地小声提醒压在自己身上疯狂亲吻的Thor不要这么着急。

“Loki，宝贝儿，你可真甜。”初尝爱人乳汁的Thor兴奋得也在轻微晃动自己的身体，他甚至孩子气地扭头看上旁边摇篮中熟睡的Magni，一股醋意便再一次涌上心头。“这小子天天缠着你，还能吃到这么好吃的…”

“Thor！”Loki红着脸，轻声阻止着Thor再继续说下去。“你不要和个孩子一样，说些傻话…”

“傻话？”Thor的脸上顿时多了一丝狡黠，然后把两支手指直接探进了身下爱人规律开合的穴口，就着还在不断涌出的湿滑肠液在柔软紧致的穴内翻动搜刮了起来。

“嗯…啊…”Loki的身体是多么渴望Thor的到来，现在单是对方两根手指的插入便跟随着抽插的动作扭动起了腰身。但是他却还是有些嘴硬的呜咽了片刻便不肯再发出一丁点儿声音。

Thor拿开Loki捂在嘴上的手，缠绵又热情的湿吻了片刻，就在对方越来越放松，跟随着自己的动作纠缠不清时，Thor趁机把自己早已肿胀起来的粗壮分身整根没入了Loki的穴内。

“啊！嗯…”虽然已经为alpha生育过一个孩子，他们早就对彼此的身体再熟悉不过了，但alpha惊人尺寸的男性生殖器还是让omega有些吃不消。不过他被进入填满的一瞬间的不适很快被alpha有技巧的抽动所带来的快感代替。很久没和爱人如此纠缠的omega，本能地想来手臂紧紧抱住在自己身上努力“耕耘”的alpha，似是想让对方进入更多。

“Loki，我真的好爱你。不论是谁，和你太过亲密我都会吃醋，这可怎么办！”Thor的眼睛因为情欲被染上一层明显的红，他一边说着一边双手抱住Loki的腰，把他整个人抱起后直接按在了床头上。

冰凉又坚硬的床头隔得Loki有些不舒服，他皱着眉头挣扎着想要起来，却被Thor像是牢牢的“钉”在了上面，一动也不能动弹。“Thor，我这样很不舒服…啊~”

“那这样呢？”Thor伸出大手把生育后变得更加丰满的臀肉打得啪啪做响，然后再次变换姿势，直接让Loki骑在了自己的身上。他的双手不安分地抚摸揉搓着爱人大腿内侧敏感的软肉和丰满的臀部，粗壮的肉柱凭借着惊人的腰力，还在上下规律的在那个湿漉漉的穴内卖力地抽动着。

骑在Thor身上的Loki，看似是站在主导位置，其实已经被对方操弄得坐都坐不住了。为alpha生育后的omega，就像是熟透的水蜜桃。肉厚多汁，鲜美甜蜜得让人欲罢不能。似是被完全打开了一样，再被爱人再次硕大的蘑菇头顶到最深处的内腔入口时，Loki呻吟着整个人倒在了Thor的胸口。

Thor下身的抽动并没有因此停止，而是一边亲吻着瘫在自己胸口喘息的Loki，一边搂紧他的腰身直接翻了个个儿，让他背对着自己。爱人丰满的臀部全部暴露在自己面前，这让这个正处在亢奋中的alpha，更加卖力地开始了新一轮的抽动。

“啊…嗯…”Loki被Thor压在床下，感受着爱人的粗长生殖器填满自己的身体，然后一次次有规律的撞击。他发誓，如果不是因为Magni就睡在旁边的摇篮里，他或许真的会像个荡妇一样大声浪叫起来。“嗯…啊~哈…”而现在，为了不吵醒自己的儿子，Loki只能咬紧自己的嘴唇，试图把这淫荡的叫床声都吞进自己的肚子。

“没事儿的，宝贝儿。你叫出来，Magni那小子只要吃饱了，打雷都吵不醒他。”Thor低头亲吻着Loki光滑的后背。爱人依旧消瘦到能看出脊椎的背影，让他有些心疼。“怎么就吃不胖呢？”

“唔？我…我已经…比以前胖了十斤…啊~”Loki的话还未说完，就被Thor搂住小腹，一捅到底。

Omega“休息”了将近三个月的内腔再次被alpha毫不留情地撞开。里面比穴内更湿更柔软。敏感得更让两人欲罢不能。

Loki作为一个已经生育过的omega，早已烂熟的身体本能的做着轻微的调整，以便让Thor粗长的大家伙更多的进入自己的内腔。他在不知不觉中的小动作，都在为能够顺利怀上第二个孩子做着准备。

这是omega的天性与本能，Thor当然知道omega的这种本能。但他却在紧要关头，停下了所有的动作。

“Thor？你怎么…”Loki背对着Thor看不清对方的表情，只是突然停下来的动作叫他顿时多了许多的空虚感。欲求不满的Loki想要回头去看看压在自己身上的爱人，却被Thor制止了。

“Loki，我真的很害怕你…”

“不管怎样，你是我的alpha，我是你的omega。我怎么可能为了孩子，就不理你了呢？”Loki有些哭笑不得，他以为Thor是因为不想再制造一个像Magni一样的“小情敌”而不肯继续下面的动作。

“我更怕你受罪吃苦。”Thor的声音微微颤抖，三个月前，Loki分娩时的样子，让他记忆犹新。“我不想再让你吃苦了…”

“可是你也不能剥夺我生育的权利。”Loki终究回过了头，他红着脸，“现在你应该吻我才对。哺乳期怀孕的概率非常低，你根本不应该纠结。”

Thor沉默片刻，低头对上Loki的红唇，两舌纠缠，他柔软灵活的舌头在爱人的口腔里肆无忌惮地扭动着。

“唔…”Loki再次被Thor一把抱进了怀里，只不过这次是背对着的体位。他的后背紧贴着爱人健壮的胸肌，一对上翘不时分泌出淡黄色乳汁的胸前软肉也被对方抓在手里揉搓按压着。“不要…嗯…”

“很舒服对不对？”Thor从背后张嘴亲吻起Loki脖颈上发烫的腺体，然后又是一阵用力。

“哈…哈…Thor…”

“叫老公！”Thor努力一顶。

“啊…嗯…”Loki已经忍不住的尖叫起来。“啊…啊…嗯…老公…”

“乖，老公今天一定操得你下不了床。”

眼泪和汗水挂在Loki的脸上，他知道Thor真的可以把自己操到下不了床，“慢点儿…慢点儿…”

而一向吃饱后就会睡得很熟的Magni也在这时哼哧地睁开双眼哭闹了起来。他在摇篮里摆动着自己胖乎乎的双臂，像是往常一样，用这种哭闹的声音吸引自己omega父亲来照顾自己。

可这次好像并不是很顺利，Magni哭闹了好一会儿，自己的omega父亲也没来把自己抱起来。

Magnig哭得更厉害了。

“Magni哭了，我要去…嗯…啊~”Loki的话没说完，Thor就又一次狠狠地用粗壮的肉柱倒弄起他脆弱敏感的内腔。“快放开我，我要去看看Magni”。

“我现在不能抽出来，所以一起过去，这小子一定闻到你身上的奶香又饿了。”Thor觉得自己在了解不过自己的儿子，有些事情上，简直和自己一样执着。比如在吃的问题和与Loki相处的问题上面，俩人就有着惊人的相似态度。他恨不得揍这个有心机的小崽子一顿，虽然这个小崽子是他最爱的Loki为他千辛万苦生下的儿子。

“你…你说什么？！”Loki不敢相信地瞪着自己本来就大的眼睛，回头看着一脸坏笑的Thor。可还没等他继续质疑，Thor就这样直接把他抱到摇篮前，当然两个人此时此刻还是密不可分的状态。

Loki嘴里还有些细碎的呻吟声，只不过看到自己儿子哭红的小脸儿便顾不得羞耻，伸出双手像往常一样把他抱进了自己怀里。

“他是不是尿了？”Thor的声音从Loki身后传来。

“他是又饿了。”作为omega，他们天生比alpha更加熟知自己年幼的孩子想要的是什么。天性让Loki浑身上下都散发着迷人的光芒。

Thor咽了咽口中分泌旺盛的唾液，看着Loki主动把自己粉红的乳头塞进了Magni的嘴里里。Magni吃到了自己再熟悉不过甘甜“口粮”，很快就蜷缩着小手安静了下来。他的小嘴巴一股一股的贪婪吮吸着Loki的乳汁，小眼睛慢慢也再次闭上了。

像是抓住了机会一样，Thor竟然趁着Loki哺乳再次抽动起了胯下那根大家伙。

“啊~Thor！哈…”毫无防备的Loki再次被Thor操得腿软，怀里还抱着吃奶的Magni就直接瘫倒在了爱人的怀抱。“你…嗯…哈~”

Magni也在这时睁开了同Loki一样灰绿色的大眼睛，与自己的alpha父亲来了个四目相对。

“你看什么看！没见过我和我老婆亲热啊！你就是这么来的，有什么可看的？”Thor皱着鼻子，一脸的嘚瑟。

“你疯了，和你儿子说这…啊~”Loki想要呵斥住Thor，却又被对方加快的速度搞得一句完整的话都说不出来。“慢…慢点儿…嗯…啊~”

Thor一边逐渐加快了速度，一边低头用牙齿轻轻地啃咬起Loki脖颈上细腻的皮肤。

“嗯…”不得不承认，Thor的技术比以前好了不少，Loki舒服得差点儿抱不住怀里还在吃奶的Magni。两父子的双重夹击，让认命的omega早就放弃了任何抗争的机会，只能任由alpha继续在自己身上留恋。

直到omega嘴中忍不住飘出细碎的呻吟，身下的肉穴被alpha操弄得红肿不堪，alpha也没有停下的想法。他粗长的肉棒在内腔中有规律的抽动，达到了顶峰的一瞬间，随着坚固巨大的结在omega的内腔中撑开，足量的乳白色精液也随之喷涌而出。

“哈~”脸色潮红的omega微微张开双唇，眼神有些迷离地低头看看自己松开小嘴轻轻打着饱嗝儿的儿子，羞耻心瞬间爆炸。他想要赶紧逃开这两父子的束缚，却因为轻微的身体晃动，与alpha相连的私处被扯得生疼。“额…”

“Loki，你疯了，这时候你强行离开会受伤的。”Thor安抚着怀中想要逃走的Loki，低头就轻吻起爱人光滑圆润的肩膀。

瞪着溜圆眼睛的Magni再次和自己的alpha父亲四目相对，小胖手微微张开，龇牙咧嘴的冲着Thor做着鬼脸。

“你什么意思？嫌我亲你Daddy了？这可是我老婆！”Thor气鼓鼓地回瞪了自己不甘示弱的儿子，稍后果然就把这个三个月大的婴儿吓哭了。

“不哭，不哭，Magni乖。”Loki轻轻抚摸着Magni胖胖的小身子，回头就狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼。“你为什么要吓唬他！”

“明明是这小子先挑衅我的！”

“Thor，你能不能不要吃你儿子的醋！”

Magni见自己的alpha父亲被omega父亲骂，心情不错的咯咯笑出了声。

“这臭小子！”Thor翻着白眼，在结消失的瞬间再次抽动起来。

“啊~哈…啊~”如果不是因为Thor揽着自己的腰，他真的差点儿就这么向前栽下去。“你疯了，又…又来…哈~”

“我决定了，给这个臭小子生个弟弟妹妹吧，这样就没人能够打扰我们了！还有…”Thor瞥了一眼在Loki怀中吐舌头的Magni，“你别太得意。如果你Daddy怀孕了，你就该提前被断奶了！”

刚刚还心情愉快的Magni像是听懂了alpha父亲的话，瞬间在omega怀中哇的大哭起来。

“Thor！你别欺负你儿子！他是你亲生的！”Loki忍不住咆哮起来。

然而，Thor说的似乎并没有什么错，在一个月后的检查中，Loki因为再次怀孕，而不得不提前给Magni断奶。

 

【全文完】


End file.
